Changes
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After Mona becomes pregnant, fears and excitement cloud the turtle's minds as they prepare for the new arrival as well as worry about the safety of their adopted sister. WARNING: Contains sexual scenes, violence and scenes readers may find distressing. CHAP 20 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All!**

**I know I'm uploading another fic, but I'm kinda stuck for ideas on Ninja Turtles in Mortal Kombat at the moment and I've got other ideas I want to write down. Don't worry though, Mortal Kombat will still be written but here's another fic to keep you going until then!**

**Enjoy!**

**Changes**

**Chapter One**

**Another Normal Day**

The soft pillow supported Mona's head as she opened her eyes feeling refreshed and awake after such a good night's sleep.

As she moved slightly she felt a strong wrap squeeze her tightly as she looked over her shoulder to see her mate Raphael holding her close. Giggling, she rolled over to face him as he opened his sleepy eyes and gazed lovingly upon her.

"Heya babe." He purred.

"Hi sweetheart." Mona cooed.

"Tell me its still day." Raphael whispered as he pulled Mona close to him "I'm not ready to leave this room yet!"

Mona giggled again as she looked into her mate's pleading eyes. They had been together for over two years and within that time they had started sharing a bedroom together.

Mona couldn't see her clock, but due to the fact they hadn't been awoken by the others or Master Splinter signalling they needed to be up for ninja training, she was pleased they had some extra time in bed.

"Let it still be day my love." Raphael pleaded again as he climbed on top of her and began peppering her neck with kisses.

Mona looked at him playfully before giving a mischievous smile, she could feel his erect tail against her thigh and it excited her.

"It is still day." She confirmed as she reached below and began fondling his tail making Raphael gasp in pleasure.

Raphael gave her an evil smirk, the same one that always sent her over the edge with ecstasy and his hand began to kneed and massage her bare scaly breast.

At once they shared a passionate kiss and were about to partake in their forbidden dance when a loud knocking on the door made them both jump.

"Mona! Raph!" Raphael growled as he heard Michelangelo's voice resonate through the door "Are you two lovebirds up yet?"

"What do you want Mikey?" Raphael shouted.

"It's time to get up? Didn't you set your alarm clocks?" Michelangelo shouted back.

Raphael groaned again and looked down at Mona who looked equally disappointed as he got off her and began to put his ninja pads, belt and red mask.

"We're coming Mikey!" he called, his voice filled with deep disappointment and annoyance.

Mona quickly whipped on her ninja clothes, brushed her hair and tied her ninja band on before placing her belt with her fans on around her waist.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Mona reassured her hot heated turtle "We'll get a chance after training..." she then leaned up and whispered in his ear to which he gave a laugh and pinched her bottom before adding "You bad girl."

As soon as the two lovers reached the kitchen, Michelangelo was serving breakfast to Leonardo, Donatello and Master Splinter.

"Scrambled eggs again?" asked Mona as she sniffed the air.

"Nope!" said Michelangelo proudly "its pancakes!"

He presented a few plates with pancakes and began to use ninja skills to place them on the table.

Mona was a little worried at Michelangelo's stunt but luckily the plates landed on the place mats with no problems.

"I didn't distract you from anything did I?" Michelangelo asked in a cheeky tone.

Raphael and Mona went bright red and Leonardo and Donatello gave them both knowing looks.

Splinter meanwhile glared at Michelangelo.

"May I suggest that it would be wise not to interfere with what your brother and adopted sister do in their spare time Michelangelo!" he said "I can already see they both share embarrassment from that little remark!"

"Sorry Master." Michelangelo grovelled before sitting at his seat and wolfing his pancakes down eagerly.

Later, everyone was gathered in the dojo to begin training. Splinter had decided to pair them up with Michelangelo and Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael and Mona verse him.

"We'll start with hand to hand combat then swap partners," Splinter instructed "and be careful with your weapons!"

Everyone bowed in reply then stood opposite their partners. Splinter held up his cane against Mona as she pulled her fans out of her belt, opened them and began twirling them on her fingers.

"Engage!" Splinter barked causing everyone to jump into action. At once the whole dojo was filled with weapons clashing against each other and battle cries as the turtles, Mona and Splinter fought.

Michelangelo managed to dodge Leonardo's katanas before he was able to wrap the chains of his nun chucks around the blades.

"Ah ha!" he cried triumphantly, but Leonardo kept a firm grip on the swords and two began to pull and push against each other hoping to disarm the other.

Donatello was able to flick one of Raphael's sai out of his hand with his bo staff but he had difficulty trying to defend himself against Raphael's aggressive moves.

Meanwhile Mona was trying to use her fans to distract Splinter to get an opening, but the professional rat master was outwitting her every strategy.

"You forget I am used to your little tricks Geisha Warrior." Splinter smirked as he aimed at her with his cane.

After some struggling, Michelangelo managed to yank one of Leonardo's swords out of his grasp, but Leonardo pulled against his nun chuck Michelangelo landed on top of him.

Raphael managed to knock Donatello down but the purple masked turtle managed to use his bo staff to knock Raphael down but his hot headed brother landed on his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Mona meanwhile was having no better luck as she tried to use her tail to trip Splinter up, but the rat outwitted her and knocked her down with his own tail and she landed on the floor her fans flying into the air.

One Splinter caught and began fanning himself with it and the other Leonardo caught on his katana.

Splinter looked down causally at his children and frowned.

"Looks like you make a mess at defeat." He commented as they all tried to get up and brush themselves down.

Leonardo took Mona's fan off his sword and handed it to her and Splinter handed the other back.

"Thank you my daughter." He said in a cheeky tone "I needed that little cooling down."

Mona half smiled half frowned at her Master as she placed her fans back in her belt.

"Now." Said Splinter as everyone got to their feet "Change partners, Mona and Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo, and Michelangelo with me."

Everyone bowed again and paired up with their partners.

"Let's see how you do this time." Splinter mused as he faced a nervous looking Michelangelo.

**Another normal day for our heroes, but things will get interesting later on! Stay tuned to find out! Lol!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Outdoor Exercise**

Hours later, everyone finished training and collapsed on the floor. Splinter tapped his stick on the floor and announced that everyone would do outdoor training after a rest.

The turtles and Mona were more than happy to start doing normal activities.

Michelangelo instantly went over to the TV area but Raphael and Mona got there first and settled on the sofa before Raphael hit the remote and a film came on.

"Hey!" protested Michelangelo "I wanted to play a game!"

"Sorry Mikey!" Raphael said smugly "Mona and I got dibs! Serves you right for interrupting our secret time! And anyway, she and I want to watch this film together!"

Michelangelo sulked and plodded off but Donatello cheered him up by inviting him to his lab to help him with his latest gadget.

That instantly cheered the young turtle up and he eagerly followed Donatello into the lab asking what he was making and if he could be first to play with it.

Leonardo meanwhile settled on the armchair with a book and his Ipod and Splinter went to his own quarters to rest.

Raphael sighed as Mona rested on his chest, "You look so sexy when you sweat Mona." He said as he stroked her hair.

"And you always look hot." Mona replied as she stroked his leg.

Leonardo shook his head at the lovers before returning to his book and turned up the volume on his Ipod.

As soon as their break was over, Splinter asked Leonardo to lead the group outside to do their outdoor training. Raphael often rolled his eyes when Splinter left Leonardo in charge of certain activities, but he knew very well why.

As Leonardo was the eldest of the four turtles, Splinter had decreed not only the blue masked turtle to be leader but also to be the next sensei if anything happened to him.

"Be careful my children." Splinter warned "You are aware of the many dangers that may befall you."

"We understand sensei." Leonardo assured "I will look after the others."

After saying goodbye to their sensei, everyone ran out into the main sewers and up to the city above.

As soon as they came into contact with the fresh air, they all felt relieved as it had been rather hot in the lair.

Mona sighed as her hair blew about and Raphael felt a jolt in his stomach at how beautiful his mate looked with her hair flowing about.

Leonardo was quick to distract his loved up brother as he got everyone to follow him up a nearby fire escape and onto the roof.

"Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" yelled Donatello playfully as he used his Bo staff to vault up onto the fire escape and up on the roof before everyone caught up.

Leonardo then led everyone over the rooftops hopping from one building to the next. As they moved, they scanned the roofs and alleys looking for anyone who would be causing trouble but it seemed quiet tonight.

Raphael felt a slight tingle of disappointment there was no action in the streets as he often enjoyed looking for a fight. Mona was feeling the same as she looked around for any street crime taking place, after the intense training; she along with her mate was up for some action.

Michelangelo was rather hyped as he hopped across the buildings and did some stunts as he flew though the air.

"You guys are too slow!" he taunted as he landed on the edge of a building.

He ran a little faster but sadly, the young turtle wasn't looking where he was going and ended up tripping over a loose brick and fell flat on his face.

"MIKEY!" cried Mona in worry as she leapt over to him.

"Pride comes before a fall!" Raphael remarked as Michelangelo got up and shook off stars.

"Are you ok?" Mona asked as she tried to examine where he had fallen.

"I'm ok sis!" smiled Michelangelo "I meant to do that!" but he rubbed his nose.

"Yeah right!" Leonardo scoffed "Always trying to cover himself up!"

"Here I'll kiss it better!" Mona offered as she pecked a kiss on his nose.

"Thanks sis!" smiled Michelangelo "You're the best big sister ever!"

The other turtles giggled at the way Mona treated Michelangelo.

Just then, Leonardo's eyes widened as a noise reached his sensitive ears.

"Guys!" he hissed.

Everyone else listened carefully and wondered where the sound was coming from.

"It's over there!" Donatello confirmed pointing towards the North East, he instantly sprung into action and ran towards the sound.

"Hey! Donny, wait!" shouted Leonardo racing after him "Not so fast!"

"Finally, some action!" Raphael said happily bounding after Leonardo.

Mona and Michelangelo looked at each other and grinned before racing after the others.

They soon made it to where the sounds were coming from and found a group of Purple Dragons had surrounded a group of students.

Mona felt her blood boil as she remembered her own encounter with the Purple Dragons over four years ago.

The leader held up a small pistol and was waving it at the group of terrified students.

"Hand over your money or we'll pound you to pieces!" he demanded.

The students were reluctant to hand over their bags but the Purple Dragons were bent on not letting them go anywhere until they gave up their possessions.

"These guys picked the wrong night to party!" growled Raphael.

Leonardo agreed and turned to Mona.

"Why don't you introduce us sister?" he asked with a grin.

"With pleasure!" Mona enthused as she took her bow and arrow off her back and aimed at the leader of the Purple Dragons.

Making sure she had a good target, she aimed her arrow at the leader's gun which was pointed at the students and arrow knocked it out of his hand.

"Good shot Mona!" said Donatello as the two groups of humans looked up at the turtles and Mona.

"Holy shit!" cried the students in surprise.

"It's those freaks!" cried one of the Purple Dragons.

Leonardo then jumped off the roof and the others followed, all drawing their weapons.

The students stood frozen in shock and didn't know what to do whilst the Purple Dragons drew their own weapons and got ready to fight.

"Don't you freaks ever mind your own business?" demanded the leader of the Purple Dragons.

"Dealing with trouble makers like you is our business!" Leonardo growled.

Mona smirked as she twirled her fans.

"Get ready to be sliced to pieces you cunts!" she snarled.

The Purple Dragons instantly launched into the attack and began to fire guns, swing chains and wave poles and knifes.

The turtles and Mona began to leap all over the place to avoid being shot by guns or struck with weapons.

Leonardo used his katana to slice many weapons, Raphael used his strength and aggression with his sai to stab and knock guns from the thug's hands. Donatello performed many outwitting moves with his Bo staff, Michelangelo struck many enemies with his nunchuku whilst Mona sliced and stabbed with her fans.

She performed a few back flips towards the students and ordered them to escape while they could.

The students were shocked at the appearance of Mona and the turtles but they gratefully fled the scene.

"Nice job Mona!" Leonardo praised as he saw the students flee.

Mona winked and turned to a young Purple Dragon thug with her fans.

As she fought along with her mate and adopted brothers, the leader of the Purple Dragons saw the students escape and glared angrily.

**The Turtles and Mona have come across Purple Dragons robbing students! Another normal activity for our heroes! But the ringleaders furious! **

**What will happen next? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Narrow Escape**

After a few minutes the turtles and Mona had taken down most of the Purple Dragons and only a few remained standing.

Mona had gone for the leader and was spinning her fans trying to distract him.

"You think you can get away with such atrocities?" she snarled "I have a plan for people like you! That that's death!"

The leader growled.

"You don't scare me freak whore!" he growled as he watched her fans and the light bounding off the razor sharp metal.

The turtles watched as Mona taunted the leader, the other dragons had run out of bullets and their weapons were broken and useless.

Leonardo was tempted to jump in and help but he trusted his sister to be careful in a situation like this as she had been confronted like this before.

Raphael on the other hand was twitching with nerves and he wanted to step in and help his mate and Donatello and Michelangelo looked ready to leap on him if he tried anything.

"You think you can keep me distracted slut?" The leader growled as he moved around Mona who never took her eyes off him for a second.

She was doing a distracting dance to keep him watching her until she got an opening to take him down.

She finally saw an opening and got ready to strike with her fans, but the leader instantly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mona's head!

Mona gasped in horror and the leader instantly fired the gun!

"MONA!" Raphael screamed in terror.

"NO!" cried the others.

As the shot echoed around the alleyway, Mona's hair swished around and she stood up straight in shock as blood flowed from the side of her head!

As the leader had fired the shot Mona had managed to move her head, but not quickly enough so the bullet had grazed the side of her head!

"MONA!" Raphael shouted as he dived angrily for the leader "You son of a bitch!"

The leader turned to the wrathful turtle that charged at him with his sai and fired his gun again! The bullet struck Raphael in the shoulder causing the turtle to fly backwards yelling in agony.

"RAPH!" Mona, Donatello and Michelangelo screamed

"Brother!" Leonardo shouted in horror.

Raphael lay on the ground groaning as blood pumped from his shoulder in a steady rythum, The leader was distracted so Mona threw her fan at his hand before he could fire another shot and chopped his hand clean off!

The leader yelled in pain and stared in shock at his amputated hand before Leonardo threw some shurikan stars at him impaling him in the head and throat.

Mona quickly raced to Raphael's side and held him in her arms.

"Baby..." she whispered as tears filled her eyes "Baby are you ok?"

Raphael groaned as he stared at his blood wound, he could hardly speak as he was in a lot of pain but he smiled at Mona grateful she was there.

At the sight of their enemy defeated, the other thugs raced off in terror. At once the other turtles ran to see if Raphael was alright.

Donatello instantly studied the wound and saw that despite the bullet was fired at close range it did not go straight through Raphael's shoulder and must be lodged somewhere within his body.

"We got to get back to the lair!" Donatello cried "I have to remove the bullet!"

The other turtles agreed and Leonardo and Michelangelo helped Raphael to his feet to help him back to the lair.

* * *

Back at the lair, Splinter was watching a soap opera in the TV area when he heard the turtles return.

As he watched them come in he almost had a heart attack at Raphael's wound.

"What happened!?" he demanded in a terrified voice, he also saw Mona's head wound and her clothes were stained from the blood.

"Purple Dragons!" Leonardo cried breathlessly "The ringleader almost shot Mona, but Raphael tried to help and he was shot in the process."

Splinter nodded understanding and ran into the medical room with Donatello as the other turtles placed Raphael on the bed and removed his pads, belt and other gear so Donatello could work on him.

Raphael groaned in agony and Mona tried to give support by standing near him.

"That head wound needs treating Mona!" Donatello insisted as he prepared his tools.

"I'll be fine Donny!" Mona replied as she continued to comfort Raphael.

Leonardo instantly started cleaning Mona's head with a damp cloth.

"You're lucky that bastard didn't blow off your head sister." he commented, Mona agreed as Leonardo continued to clean her wound.

"Don't worry about me." Mona insisted "I can heal faster than normal."

"I'll still examine you though!" Donatello replied sternly "Even though you can heal faster I still want to make sure the wounds not infected!"

"Deal with Raphael first Donatello." Splinter said as he stroked his hot headed son's hand.

Donatello complied and prepared some aesthetic for Raphael.

"I'll need to remove the bullet." He said "And check around to make sure there's no damage to the internal organs or arteries."

He analysed everyone.

"If anyone wishes to stay and help, get scrubbed up now!"

"I'll help!" Leonardo offered.

"I'll look after the others." Splinter volunteered as he tried to coax Mona and Michelangelo outside.

"I'll be alright babe." Raphael soothed to Mona stroking her cheek "Just let Donatello see your head when he's done with me."

Mona agreed and after kissing his head, reluctantly followed Splinter and Michelangelo outside whilst Leonardo and Donatello worked on Raphael who was starting to relax as a gas mask was placed over his mouth.

Once outside, Splinter sat Mona and Michelangelo on the sofas in the TV area nearby. Mona was clearly showing worry over her mate's condition as well as pain where her wound though cleaned up still showed.

"You are indeed lucky Mona." Splinter commented "If you had not moved, you would have had your head shot off!"

Michelangelo, who had kept a clam brave face throughout the battle and the journey home suddenly, went pale and he fell at Mona's feet and began to cry into her lap.

Splinter and Mona were stunned but Mona began to caress Michelangelo's head and shell to comfort him.

"Mikey?" she asked "What's the matter?"

Michelangelo said nothing for a few minutes as he cried but he then began to talk in a muffled voice.

"I didn't want to show it in front of my brothers but I was scared!" Michelangelo sobbed "I was scared you were going to die right there! Right now! And now Raphael's hurt!"

Mona felt tears sting her own eyes and she leaned down to hold Michelangelo close and comfort him.

"Shhh Shhh." She whispered "It's ok..."

Splinter also tried to comfort Michelangelo as best he could. He knew the youngest turtle, despite being able to show no fear in the face of battle and laughed in the face of danger, he knew how scared he would get if his loved ones got hurt and often got emotional.

Though they were all worried for Raphael's condition, Mona and Splinter tried to comfort Michelangelo.

"Just seeing how that guy almost blew off your head!" cried Michelangelo looking up from Mona's lap, his mask soaked from the tears he had cried "I never felt so scared! I don't know where I'd be without you big sister! I was scared when Leonardo almost died from that attack at the Foot Headquarters, I was scared you were going to die!"

Mona remembered that incident when they were attacked by Arashi and the foot and Leonardo had been stabbed in the stomach, if it wasn't for her quick thinking and the healing serum Dr Arden had made from his cruel experiments, Leonardo wouldn't have been here.

"It's ok Mikey." Mona soothed as he held Michelangelo close to her "Just calm down, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Splinter sighed at the touching scene of Mona comforting his youngest son. He knew how much Michelangelo loved and treasured Mona as a sister, there had been times he had been upset from nightmares or other incidents and Mona had always been there to comfort him.

He looked towards the medical room and bit his lip as he thought about Raphael's condition. He knew Raphael to be a tough turtle and he hoped he would be ok.

Looking across to Mona, he could tell how scared she was for her mate but she was staying strong for the weeping Michelangelo.

As he waited, Splinter started talking quietly in Japanese praying everything would be ok.

**Oh Noes! Raphael's been injured! Will he be alright? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Aww, poor Michelangelo. He loves his big sister so much! **

**Note: Some readers may recognize the remembrance part from 'A Warrior's Journey' for those who haven't read it, you can find it here: s/8305719/1/A-Warrior-s-Journey**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: ****Contains lemon!**

**Chapter Four**

**Tenderness**

After a while, Donatello and Leonardo emerged from the medical room and informed everyone of Raphael's progress.

"He's ok, the bullet didn't hit any major arteries but he is in pain and will have a scar, but he'll mend." Donatello assured everyone.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mona cried relieved.

Michelangelo who had still been crying into Mona's lap instantly wiped his tears and smiled.

"No need to be scared Mikey." Leonardo reassured "Your brother's a tough turtle."

"Such news soothes my worrying soul!" Splinter exclaimed.

"He's recovering at the moment, but you can see him." Said Donatello to which everyone jumped up and walked over to the medical room.

"Don't be too long though!" Donatello called after them "He needs his rest!"

Mona lead the way into the medical room and saw Raphael laying there with a large gauze and bandage on his shoulder, his face told her he was in pain but otherwise grateful to be alive.

"Oh hun." Mona cried lowering herself to him to kiss his lips "We were so worried."

Raphael chuckled.

"I'm ok babe." He said "In agony though!"

Donatello stood next to Mona and asked her to lean towards him so he could look at her head wound.

"Ever the worrier." Raphael commented as he squeezed his mate's hand "You're a faster healer but still Donny worries about you!"

"Fast healer or not, every wound is vulnerable to infection!" Donatello replied.

Michelangelo meanwhile hugged Raphael, his tears returning to which Raphael reassured his baby brother he was ok.

"I'm a lot tougher than you think baby brother!" Raphael laughed as he wiped Michelangelo's tears away.

"I'm so relieved you're alright my son." Splinter exclaimed as he stroked Raphael's shoulder.

Mona winced slightly as Donatello applied some disinfectant to her wound.

"Like Leo says," Donatello informed "That bullet could have blown your brains out! It just grazed the side of your head."

"I knew I was ok." Mona replied as she thanked Donatello for his assistance.

"It seems you'll have to be excluded from training for a while Raphael." Splinter sighed "You need all the rest you can, then we'll take things slow."

Raphael sighed sadly that he wouldn't be able to train but he was especially worried he wouldn't be able to protect Mona on missions.

Leonardo saw his worried look and reassured him.

"Don't worry bro," he said "Me and the others will protect Mona, though she is capable of taking care of herself."

Mona smiled at Leonardo.

"I'm just glad you're ok," Mona whispered softly as she nuzzled her mate lovingly.

Raphael stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

After a while, Splinter encouraged everyone to let Raphael rest although it was hard to separate the two lovers they eventually parted and Mona followed Leonardo outside.

Raphael stared at his wound and felt thankful it didn't kill him nor did the thug's first bullet kill Mona.

* * *

Two weeks past before Raphael was able to return to normal. During his recovery, Mona stayed by his side and nursed his wound with the help of Donatello and soon Raphael was able to resume training with his brothers although Splinter said he should take it gently.

One day, after a rigorous training session, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello gathered at the TV area to play some games, Mona meanwhile decided to take a shower to relax her tense muscles.

As she walked to the shower room she looked across to Raphael who was stretching.

"Raph..." she called across "You want to join me?"

Raphael was more than enthusiastic as he followed his mate to the bathroom. He checked over his shoulders and saw his brothers were too engrossed in the game to notice what he was up to and Splinter had retired to his quarters.

Quickly slipping inside the bathroom and locking the door, he watched as Mona turned on the shower and began to peel off her ninja clothes.

A slight ache formed in his tail as he watched Mona seductively remove her clothes, she undid her belt and her fans clattered to the floor, her loincloth soon followed and she reached behind her back to unclip her crop top.

Raphael could feel his erection emerging from his tail but he did nothing to hide it or control it. Instead he took the time to remove his pads, belt and mask.

Finally Mona's top fell to the floor and her scaly breasts were exposed to him, she smirked as she let loose her ninja band and the dark brown curls fell over her shoulders half covering her breasts and the nipples that topped them.

Just watching the way she removed her warrior's garments Raphael felt like he wanted to do at least ten things at once, he wanted to grab her then and there and worship every inch of her body.

Mona could tell he was getting agitated with passion and she decided to tease him more, with the steam filling the room, she leaned forward and peeled off her hot pants and legwarmers, just showing off how flexible she was drove Raphael wild.

As soon as her clothes were removed she stepped into the shower and the warm water drenched her hair and scaly skin.

At that moment Raphael couldn't take anymore and stepped into the shower with her.

Just standing over the warm waterfall and many streams of water running from her hair, over her breasts and between her legs, Raphael felt like he was luckiest turtle in the world.

Since the day they shared their first kiss in the woods near Casey's Family farmhouse he never felt happier than he had in his whole life that he had this beautiful lizard lady for his mate.

Lifting his hands he began to stroke her shoulder blades and over her supple breasts, he felt tempted to fall to his knees and suckle at the nipples, but he didn't, instead he moved closer to her and began to caress and kiss her all over.

Mona responded by running her hands over his shell and leaned her head back so he could kiss her neck.

After caressing each other lovingly, Mona took the shower gel and began to lather up the foam over her and her lover's bodies.

Raphael's erection got longer and stiffer as he lathered up many sweet smelling bubbles over Mona's breasts, his lips peppered her neck and Mona moaned softly as his hands and the comforting waterfall fell over their bodies.

She could feel his erection tickling her opening and soon the water wasn't the only thing making her wet as it continued to move underneath her.

She knew Raphael wanted her, and she wanted him, neither of them could wait a moment longer as she angled herself slightly.

Raphael instantly positioned his erection so he could enter her, but first he teased her by whispering in her ear before she began to beg him to enter her.

At once, he began jabbing his hips forward to get inside her, he squeezed her breasts and stomach as he entered her making her gasp in pleasure.

Mona felt her knees buckle slightly in passion as she leaned against the wall of the shower and Raphael bucked harder inside her.

Due of how good she felt combined with the warm water in the shower, Raphael almost ejaculated but he forced himself to hold it in to make it more pleasurable. He prided himself on being a great lover, the way he made love to his mate.

Mona gasped more as her mate made love to her from behind, she knew this was his favourite mating position. The way he caressed her body and kissed her, she was in heaven, she could never ask for a more passionate lover.

After a while, they changed positions and Raphael pinned her back to the wall and his bucking became fiercer and faster which excited her more.

She dug her fingers into his shell and shoulders in passion and Raphael growled as he bucked harder into her.

Just a couple of weeks ago he thought he would never see her again if that thug's bullets had killed them, he didn't know where he would be without her, she was so precious to him, if anything did happen to her, he would be so heartbroken.

Mona couldn't agree more as the same thoughts resonated in her brain, if the bullets had killed her mate, she knew she could no longer go on, that's how much he meant to her.

Soon, the passions between them got too much and Mona could feel the fire start to burn brighter, Raphael felt the same as he thrust into her harder and squeezed her tightly.

Before long they screamed out in ecstasy and the only sounds to be heard were the running water and their heavy breathing as they recovered from their passion.

The water washed away their sweat and bodily fluids as Raphael lowered Mona down and they stood under the waterfall whispering tender words to each other as they were locked in their tender embrace.

The way they held each other was like there was invisible glue that no chemical could destroy and the juices of not just their bodily fluids, but also their love mingled together in the tranquil bubble they stood in.

**Whoa! It's a good thing Raphael's ok! Did you really think I was gonna kill off our favorite hot head? Course not! I'm not that mean! lol!**

**Hope you enjoyed that tender lemon scene! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Not so Normal**

The kitchen was filled with the noises of frying eggs and bacon when everyone sat down to breakfast.

Splinter was sipping herbal tea as Leonardo and Michelangelo stood at the stove, Leonardo winced slightly as some fat spat up and hit his hand as he flipped some rashers of bacon.

Donatello soon arrived rubbing his eyes and he licked his lips as he smelt the bacon.

"Mona and Raphael are late again." He commented as he sat opposite Splinter.

"Three guesses why!" Michelangelo smirked.

"Don't blame them though." Leonardo said once again wincing from the spitting fat "After the incident with the Purple Dragons they've never left each other's sides."

"It is not hard to understand the strong bond they have." Splinter replied "So in love they are, they're bond I have often compared to that of my Master Yoshi and Tang Shen."

"Well they're gonna miss the bacon!" Michelangelo grinned as he eyed the tasty breakfast which he began to divide onto plates.

"Belay that Mikey!" Raphael's voice rang in his ears, "Because here we are now!"

"Bad luck Mikey!" Donatello laughed.

Michelangelo looked around and saw the two lovers appear in the doorway.

"Ah!" Splinter said "Glad you could join us at last." As he spoke he observed Mona who looked a little pale.

"Are you alright Monalisa?" he asked "Your skin lacks the brightness you normally possess."

Mona yawned.

"I'm ok Master." She said softly "Just a little tired."

"I wonder why!" Michelangelo commented before Leonardo nudged him sharply and Raphael glared at him.

Mona soon smelt the bacon and eggs and she went even paler.

"Erm...Mikey," she said awkwardly "Do you mind if I skip the cooked breakfast?"

Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter looked surprised but Michelangelo smiled at the fact there was some extra bacon and eggs.

"No problem sis!" he said as he added an extra egg and bacon to his plate.

Mona instead walked over to the fridge where she found some fruit and yoghurt.

"You feeling ok Mona?" asked Leonardo "You never turn down Bacon and eggs!"

"I'm fine Leo." Mona said "I just don't feel like having anything fatty that's all."

She soon came back to the table with a bowlful of chopped strawberries, grapes and apples covered in yoghurt.

"At least she has chosen a healthy breakfast." Splinter praised making the turtles look guilty as they stared at their greasy food.

* * *

Finally it was time for training, the turtles and Mona stood in a row facing Splinter as he prepared to call out certain moves which they had to perform on command.

As he called out the commands, the turtles all jumped and performed in unison. However Mona did well at the first few moves but as Splinter called out the next round of commands, a dizzy feeling filled her head and she was forced to stop and hold her skull and try not to faint.

The dizzy feeling didn't last long as she took a few deep breaths, but the actions caused the turtles to stop and Splinter walk over to her aid.

"Mona?" Splinter asked concerned "Are you alright?"

"I had a slight dizzy feeling," Mona assured Splinter "I'm fine really." But the dizzy feeling was still spinning in her head and she couldn't focus.

"You're still very pale." Splinter said "I insist you take a break from training today."

The other turtles showed concern as they stepped over to Mona and began to ask if she was ok.

Raphael was insistent on taking Mona to their bedroom and Donatello said he would check on her later.

"You sure you're ok babe?" Raphael questioned.

Mona nodded and rubbed her forehead.

"I must be coming down with something," she said "It's probably nothing."

"I'll let you escort her to bed Raphael." Splinter said "Then return to training."

"Yes sensei." Said Raphael as he led Mona to their bedroom, the other turtles looked concerned and Splinter was biting his fingers in worry.

Raphael lead Mona to the bedroom and helped her lie on the bed as well as remove any restricting clothing and weapons.

"I wish I could stay with you babe." Raphael whispered softly as he stroked Mona's forehead "I hate seeing you like this, I don't want to be away from you."

"I know." Said Mona "But you need to continue your training, I'll be ok."

"I'll check on you later." Raphael soothed kissing her lips "And knowing Donny, he'll want to check on you later."

Mona nodded and Raphael reluctantly left the room.

Mona rested back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, the dizzy feeling was still in her head and there was a slight discomfort in her belly.

She moved her hands to her stomach to massage it hoping to give some comfort. It helped a little bit but Mona soon felt sickness and she rolled onto her left side to ease it.

But after a while the pain got too much and she felt her throat tightening. Sitting bolt upright Mona felt the need to vomit and she jumped towards her waste paper bin.

Unable to hold it in, Mona spat up into the bin, luckily it had a plastic bag within it. Mona spluttered and coughed, all the while she felt like she was being punched in the stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Mona asked confused as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She had had dizzy spells before, she remembered a couple of occasions when as a human she had had some incidents during her martial arts classes and her masters had said she take a few days off saying she had been working too hard.

Mona wiped her mouth and struggled back to bed; she lay down on her left and stared at the while for a while.

Closing her eyes she tried to breathe calmly and relax. The shock of being sick had shaken her but she didn't want to interrupt the turtles or Splinter training.

Finally her relaxing paid off and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Yikes! Looks like there's something happening with Mona! What will she do when she recovers? Find out later!**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya all!**

**Sorry about the late upload, I got busy with other projects and also a bit of writers block hit me!**

**Hopefully I'll be uploading again a little faster!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

**Recovered?**

Three hours passed and Mona emerged from the bedroom, she still felt strange but she was starting to feel hungry.

Splinter had ceased training and Michelangelo was eagerly running to the kitchen with the others following close behind.

Raphael saw Mona emerge and instantly jumped up to the higher platform to reach her.

"Babe," he said "Are you ok?"

Mona nodded, she didn't want to mention she was sick in case she worried Raphael.

"We're having lunch now," Raphael commented "As you can see from Mikey's excitement, are you ok to join us?"

"Sure." Mona smiled giving her mate a peck on the nose making him blush.

* * *

At lunch, Mona was able to eat the same as everyone else without any problems. Michelangelo had gotten pizzas for everyone. It confused her that before she had been sick at the smell of junk food but now she was enjoying it like everyone else.

Afterwards, she played some video games with the other turtles before Splinter called them back to training.

Splinter was a little reluctant to let Mona join in, but he saw the colour had returned to her cheeks and she was doing her warm up stretches.

"To be on the safe side." Splinter insisted before the turtles and Mona lined up to begin training "If you feel anything funny, you must speak out OK, Monalisa?"

Mona agreed

"I feel fine sensei." She said reaching down to touch her toes before pulling herself up "But I will say something if I feel ill again."

"Good." Splinter replied "Now, we shall begin..."

He made the five reptiles do certain moves that he called out, then he taught them different surprise attacks then paired them up again to spar.

He paired Mona up with Donatello who felt hesitant to fight her because of her condition earlier.

"I'm fine Donny." Mona reassured "Come on! Attack me!"

Donatello gulped but he began to use his bo staff against her as she dodged his moves and used her fans against him.

Raphael who was paired up with Michelangelo was pleased Mona was back to her normal self but he still felt concerned that she would start feeling ill again.

Luckily Mona proved she was ok when she aimed her closed fan at Donatello and he successfully dodged it then tried to knock her down his staff but she used her powerful legs to hop over his head and do a roll behind him.

"Nice move sis!" cried Michelangelo impressed.

Mona then tried to kick Donatello's legs but the smart turtle thought quickly and jumped before doing a back flip and landing in front of Mona before knocking her fans out of her hands and placing his bo staff under her chin rendering her defeated.

"Whoa!" cried Michelangelo "Good move Donny!"

Mona held up her hands in defeat and laughed.

"Good session Brother." She smiled.

"Well done Donatello." Splinter praised "You are progressing well, and Mona, you seem more active and alive than before."

"I think I needed that rest sensei." Mona whispered as she wiped her forehead and fanned herself with her war fan.

* * *

That evening, Raphael and Mona lay side by side; both were tired so sex was off the agenda for tonight but it didn't stop them kissing and fondling lovingly.

"You worried me today babe." Raphael whispered "I thought you were really ill."

"I'm fine baby." Mona reassured. She stroked the scar where Raphael had been shot by the Purple Dragon Ringleader two weeks back.

"It takes a lot for me to get very ill!" Mona laughed as she raised her hand to stroke her lover's forehead.

Raphael had removed his mask and Mona could see his eyes more clearly.

Raphael leaned over and nuzzled her.

"I love you so much babe." He whispered "I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Mona nuzzled him back and kissed his beak.

"I promise you Raphael, I'll always be there for you," she smiled "And I will be there for your brothers and Sensei."

"Since you arrived," Raphael said "Mikey's never been more ecstatic about getting a sister; he always turns to you for advice and even protection if he's in trouble."

Mona giggled then looked solemn.

"He cried when you and I were almost shot." She said "He was almost inconsolable, I'd never seen him so upset since Leonardo was almost killed by Arashi. He told me he was scared for us both."

Raphael snarled at Arashi's name as well as go slightly pale as he remembered that terrifying time.

"We almost lost a brother, but thanks to you, he lived again." He smiled "Leo's never let you forget that, neither has Sensei or the others."

Mona blushed.

"I only did what I did." She said "I couldn't let Leonardo die, not after we just got him back."

Raphael kissed his mate again as he ran a hand over her belly.

"You're a real Angel Mona." He whispered as he rested his head next to hers.

"Goodnight my love." Mona breathed "I'll see you in the morning."

Raphael smiled and closed his eyes, his fingers still stroking her scaly stomach, and Mona followed suite, one hand on his as she slipped into a deep sleep.

But the darkness didn't last long as Mona began to feel a tingling in her abdomen, then lights flickered in her vision.

She wasn't sure of what was happening but she tried to blot out the lights as they made her feel ill again.

Then at once shapes began to form, like many cells growing and merging together. Mona felt sick as she observed what was taking place before her eyes, she tried to close her eyes and blot out the images but they never faded from her mind.

Colours of white, red and pink flashed through her head and the cells continued to grow and multiply, then she heard cries and screams filling her ears, she gritted her teeth and tried to blot them out but to no avail...

**Oh dear, looks like the weird feelings are returning! **

**Stay tuned to find out more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya all! You all wanted to know what was going on with Mona, and it's only going to get more intense! So let's find out how she's getting on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Suspicions**

Mona awoke with a start and sitting bolt upright she shook the cobwebs of sleep from her mind.

She looked across to Raphael, he had his back to her and was sleeping peacefully, she felt relieved that her restless dream hadn't woke him up but her stomach was starting to hurt again and her throat felt like it was closing up.

As quickly and as quietly as she could, Mona left the bedroom and rushed to the bathroom.

She could hear the snoring of the other turtles as she passed their bedrooms.

As soon as she reached the bathroom she fell before the toilet and threw up in it.

"Shit!" she thought as her stomach heaved, each time she puked up she felt like she was being kicked in the guts.

"Oh god!" she thought "This isn't right! I can't be ill again!"

She wiped her mouth and walked over to the sink to splash cold water over her face. She felt very hot and her throat was sore.

Keeping as quiet as possible, she tiptoed to the kitchen to get some water.

Because of Splinter's training, she had learnt to be very quiet in her movements, especially when sneaking up on enemies, a mandatory skill for a ninja.

Sipping the water, she hoped she hadn't woken Raphael, knowing him he would worry what she was doing in the middle of sleeping hours wondering around.

Looking at the clock she saw it was 3pm, though it was daylight up in New York, she and her family always slept at this time.

Often she sometimes missed hot afternoons in the summer, but she knew she had to be hidden from the humans in her reptilian form.

Sometimes when they retreated to Casey's Family farmhouse in the country they had some days when they would take advantage of the sunshine and not worry about human's encountering them, but those days were rare.

Satisfied she was feeling better; Mona made her way back to bed. A small niggling in her brain seemed to be telling her this was no normal illness but she brushed it aside.

"No...No..." she whispered to herself "I can't be, I'll give it a few days."

* * *

A few days passed and Mona felt ok, she didn't feel the dizziness again so she believed it to be only a passing feeling.

She was able to take part in training and join in with other activities. Part of her felt relieved, but there was still that niggling in her brain telling her to investigate the feelings further.

One day, two weeks later, Mona sat with the other turtles in the TV area playing 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' together.

"I'm gonna get this!" cried Michelangelo as he rocked about with his controller.

"Oh no you're not!" yelled Donatello "I'm gonna win this fight!"

"Step aside losers!" shouted Raphael "This wins mine!"

"No chance!" yelled Leonardo.

Mona just laughed as she tried to get her character to fight back "Neither of you have a chance!" she crowed as she used her character Kirby to knock Michelangelo's Sonic character off the screen as he got his character to taunt.

"You're too sl...!" Sonic shouted as Kirby smashed him off the screen.

"Hey!" shouted Michelangelo in shock as his character flew off the screen "That's not fair!"

Almost all the turtles forgot to play as they were laughing so hard.

"Epic fail!" laughed Raphael "Nice one Mona!"

"Genius!" laughed Leonardo.

"Nice move Mona!" praised Donatello as Michelangelo looked sulky and annoyed.

They continued to play and soon they finished with Donatello being fifth, Mona fourth, Leonardo third, Michelangelo second and Raphael first.

Raphael was overjoyed but Michelangelo again looked cross.

"Aww! I was supposed to win!" he moaned.

"Well you snooze you lose!" Raphael replied.

Michelangelo sulked again.

"You mustn't get too competitive Michelangelo." A voice came making everyone jump. They all looked behind them and saw Splinter had appeared with a tray of herbal tea and two muffins.

"After all it is only a game." The old rat continued as he placed his tray on the table "You can always try your luck on the next game."

"Your soaps are on any minute aren't they Master?" asked Mona.

"You read my mind child." Splinter smiled.

Michelangelo looked annoyed but Leonardo promised they would play some more after Splinter was done watching his soaps.

As Donatello switched off the games so Splinter could watch the TV, Leonardo picked up a book to read on the sofa, Michelangelo retreated to his room and Raphael decided to go to his punch bag.

As Mona stood up she felt a slight tingling in her breasts and a strange wave of tiredness swept over her. She cradled her right breast as the tingling ran over her nipple.

"Are you ok?" she heard Leonardo's voice behind her.

Mona almost jumped out of her skin.

"Yes..." she whispered "I'm fine, I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'll have a nap for an hour or so."

She walked away from the TV area before Leonardo could ask her anything else and climbed a ladder to get to her bedroom.

Leonardo watched her for a while, then shrugged and returned to his book turning on his Ipod so he didn't get distracted by Splinter's soap operas.

As soon as Mona entered her and Raphael's room, she sat on the bed and cradled her breasts which were now starting to feel more tender and sore.

A flash of worry and panic flashed across her stomach as she tried to think.

Sickness, tiredness and now sore breasts, something wasn't right. She chewed her lip as she tried to think of what these symptoms meant.

Although her brain and her heart kept telling her that she already knew the answer, she had to find out for sure.

At once she reached for her shell cell and dialed a number.

"I've got to be sure," she thought "I can't just ignore this!"

After a few rings the person she rang answered.

"April?" Mona breathed softly

"Ah Mona!" came April's cheerful voice from the other side "Are you ok?"

"I don't know." Mona confessed "I've been feeling strange for a few days, listen, April...I need a favor..."

**So what's Mona going to ask April? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Note: The scene where Mona knocks Michelangelo's character off screen! That happened to me once! I was playing Smash Brawl with my partner and he was playing Sonic whilst I was Kirby and he thought he had knocked me off the screen but he didn't notice I had floated behind him and as he was taunting "You're too slow!" I used a hammer and smashed him off the screen before he could finish the taunt! He was so shocked! Lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya readers! Last place we left Mona, she was asking April O'Neil for a favour. Now we're about to find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Fears Confirmed**

Mona stood before the mirror and pulled her leather coat over her shoulders, took her ninja ribbon off her head and took out the many clips out of her hair making it fall over her face.

She agreed to appear at the man hole outside April's shop and despite it being dark she could risk the chance of anyone seeing her.

As she placed her cowl over her face, she couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu as she looked herself up and down.

She had never dressed that way in a while, not since the day she had been living as a vigilante after her attack and mutation.

Of course she had gone out in disguise before, but never in her old disguise, often she would wear clothes impersonating Foot Soldiers or Purple Dragons when performing undercover missions.

Such missions made her stomach jolt as she thought about how even though they had completed the tasks successfully, they had had some near misses and near deaths.

Brushing her hair over her face and making sure she had her fans in her belt she made her way out of the bedroom and towards the entrance of the lair.

"Mona?"

Mona jumped and whipped around to see Raphael standing at the entrance.

"Where are you going? And alone?"

"Just to see April. Girl stuff." Mona replied noticing Raphael's suspicious look "I'm fine; honestly, I'm just going topside for a while."

She was used to Raphael confronting her about going topside alone, it wasn't that he never trusted her, it was because he always worried about her when she ventured anywhere without him or his brothers to protect her.

Even though he knew she had spent two years before she met them on the streets fighting and knew very well how to take care of herself he still felt paranoid. Mona was sometimes flattered by Raphael's protectiveness, but sometimes it annoyed her.

"Let her go bro!" Michelangelo's voice rang out as he exited the kitchen with a large plate of cheesy nachos and fizzy pop "She's a tough girl! She can kick any Purple Dragon or Foot's arse with her eyes closed!"

Raphael frowned at Michelangelo but Mona gave her adopted little brother a slight smile in appreciation.

"Look Raph." Mona assured her lover "I'll be fine, I know where the nearest manhole is from April's place, I'll go to her's and at the end I'll go down the same manhole."

Raphael again looked unsure but he had to trust his mate.

"Ok." He said kissing her forehead "I'll see you when you get back."

Mona smiled and hugged him before she began to sprint through the sewers.

As Raphael watched her go, Leonardo walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You really worry about her don't you Raph?" he said.

Raphael nodded.

"I know she's a strong lizard lady, but I still can't help but worry."

"Is it because of Dr Arden?" asked Leonardo.

Raphael nodded again.

"He's still ruthless and hell bent on helping Arashi finish us, find the Shredder and use Mona for his experiments" Raphael sighed "I don't think I'll ever feel safe with him alive."

Leonardo patted his brother's back.

"Each time we've faced that mad doctor, we've always foiled him and Arashi's plans." Leonardo replied "We'll never stop fighting them, and as long as we stay hidden from them, we'll be fine."

Raphael nodded as he continued to watch the exit of the lair.

Deep down he was secretly worried about his mate, he had noticed her acting strangely and displaying signs of tiredness and even during their private times, when he fondled her breasts she would often show signs of pain than pleasure.

"I hope you're ok Mona." He said under his breath as Leonardo led him away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona had made it to the manhole and saw April through the glass windows of her shop. She was arranging some new stock and when she saw Mona she instantly opened the door for her.

"Heya Mona!" said April delighted to see her friend as she embraced her.

"Heya April." Mona said, removing her cowl and coat "Sorry about the disguise."

"Well, you have to stay hidden." Said April, as she led Mona upstairs to the apartment.

"Did you get what I requested?" asked Mona as they ran upstairs.

"I did." April assured Mona as she reached into her handbag on the kitchen table and pulled out a small rectangle box.

Mona held the box up that read on the side in large letters 'Clearblue Pregnancy Test' she bit her lip as she started to read the instructions.

"Do you think you might be?" asked April her face confused whether to show excitement or concern.

"I'm not sure." Mona said in a quavering voice "I've been experiencing sickness and sore breasts; I need to be informed properly."

"Ok." April said "I'll be here if you need me ok?"

"Thanks April." Mona said happily hugging her friend "You're a gem."

She gripped the box tightly and ran to the bathroom.

Pacing the bathroom, Mona read the instructions.

"Seems easy to use." She thought as she picked up the sticks.

After following the instructions on the pack, Mona waited anxiously for the results. She stood in front of the mirror and studied her figure.

Her stomach was flat and toned after many years of training and she wondered what she would look like with a swollen belly.

But her main thoughts were wondering how Raphael, the other turtles and Splinter would react to her being pregnant. Would they be delighted or concerned?

She dreaded telling Raphael, she knew he was a hot head but also so impatient and wondered how he would be able to handle children.

Thinking back, Mona even though she was a little older than her brothers as a human, she knew how hard it was for her parents bringing up two young boys when they were toddlers.

Mona looked at the two sticks she left on the sink and took a look at them, her heart caught in her chest as she saw the two blue lines indicating the truth.

"Shit!" she thought "The symptoms were right!"

Mona blinked her eyes several times as she tried to make sense of the situation.

Her brain was going into overdrive; so many emotions were flying around in her head. She was both excited and terrified at the same time.

She was carrying the child of the man she loved and there had been times where she had wondered about starting a family, but only if they were ready.

"We've been together for over two years and there have been times we've talked about kids, but we've never been ready...and now it's here...!"

Mona sat on the bathtub and rubbed her temples as she tried to think of how to tell Raphael, the other turtles and Splinter.

"Mona?" April's voice made her jump "Are you ok in there?"

Mona quickly snatched the sticks from the sink and gripped them in her hand.

"Mona?" April's voice came again "Can I come in? What's the result?"

"I...I..." Mona stammered "Just...yes! Come in April!" Mona called to which April entered and saw Mona looking pale and clutching the sticks in her hand.

Studying her friend's face April wondered how to ask her what had happened.

"So...erm..." she asked her eyes fixed on the sticks, "What did they say?"

Mona felt tears in her eyes and her stomach clenched in worry.

"It's positive!" she blurted out "I'm pregnant."

April's face froze, Mona could tell she was unsure of how to react; she was ready to embrace Mona and congratulate her but she could tell her friend was worried.

"You're...you're having a baby?" April squeaked, a slight smile was curling at the corners of her mouth "That's amazing!"

Mona didn't smile back.

"What I am going to do April?" she asked "I didn't plan this! And Raphael has no idea! How will he react? What will the others say?"

"Look calm down Mona." April said holding her hands up "Let's just take a deep breath and think about this."

Mona said nothing as she stared at the sticks.

"Come into the living room Mona." April offered "I'll make us a cup of tea and we'll work out what to do."

Mona bit her lip but she agreed and followed April out of the bathroom.

**It's been confirmed! Mona is pregnant! What will April advise her to do?**

**Find out in the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Mona's suspicions have been confirmed! She's discovered she's pregnant, but what will April advise her to do?**

**Find out!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Advice**

Mona sat on the sofa; her hands were shaking with nerves as April prepared some tea. She soon came over with a tray with a teapot of green tea, two cups and a plate of biscuits.

April could see Mona was scared as the lizard lady was trying to make sense of the fact that she was pregnant.

Pouring her some tea and sitting next to her, April placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're scared aren't you?" she asked.

"Huh, you think?" said Mona "My minds in pieces, I don't know how I'm going to break this to Raphael, Sensei or the other turtles,"

April swallowed hard, she knew Raphael was a hot head and she knew how impatient he could get, especially with Michelangelo who in some ways was still a big kid, how would he deal with a baby?

Mona was also thinking of the time when her and Raphael started a sexual relationship and Splinter had warned them about using protection, and she and Raphael had followed his advice to the book.

She soon remembered that night they made love in the shower, they were so heated in the moment they didn't use anything.

"Oh you stupid idiot Mona!" she scolded herself "You should have made sure you had a rubber!"

April thought for a moment as she tried to think of how to get Mona to think calmly.

"I can see you're nervous about telling everyone Mona," said April "But if you forget them for moment, how do you feel about having a baby?"

Mona picked up her cup of green tea and blew on it as she thought hard.

When she was younger and human, she had thought about what it would be like being a mother. When her brothers were babies she enjoyed holding them and helping her parents give them a bottle but she also knew how hard it was caring for them when they cried or needed a nappy change.

Often she would be woken in the early hours by them crying and her parents racing to their every need.

As the memories returned, Mona felt even sicker, yet as she placed her hand on her abdomen she felt a small niggling in her brain again, this time a little pride mixed with the fear she already felt that she carrying the child of her and Raphael combined.

"I don't know how to describe it April." Mona breathed "I'm scared but, I can't help but feel this feeling of pride and love for the child within my belly."

April smiled and rubbed Mona's shoulders.

"Many women go through this phase Mona," she said gently "you're worried, but secretly you feel excited, you have a little life growing within you!"

Mona stroked her stomach and her eyes watered.

She had read many magazines about girls going through pregnancy and she never imagined she would feel this way. Though half of her was terrified and not sure she was ready, she couldn't help but start to feel a need and love for this child growing within her.

Mona's mind soon shifted to Raphael and how he would react.

"I guess I'm frightened because apart from you, no-one knows my predicament." Mona said "I have no idea how to break this to Raphael."

"You're thinking of waiting until he's a good mood?" asked April.

"It'll have to be a very good mood!" replied Mona "At a time when he's not yelling at Michelangelo, or getting mad over the news on TV."

April agreed and she thought of the other turtles reactions.

"If I know Michelangelo." She said "He might get overexcited. Just after you and Raph got together he was already fantasizing you two having kids."

Mona was a little shocked but she knew she shouldn't be so surprised knowing how hyper Michelangelo could get.

"Donatello will want to keep examining you and Leonardo will be extra protective of you." April added.

Mona nodded.

"And Splinter?" she asked.

April mused for a moment.

"Tough one." She said "He's either going to be delighted, or concerned, or maybe both,"

Mona went paler and took a big gulp of her tea.

"The more I think about it the more ill I feel!" she spluttered "Oh April! I can't keep quiet about this! Splinter will ask questions if I make any excuses not to do training or outdoor workouts, and I can't fight Foot Ninja or Purple Dragons in my condition!"

"Fuck no!" said April instantly blushing at her language but the thought of Mona being pregnant and fighting many ruthless enemies was too horrible to think about.

"What the hell am I going to say?" Mona asked, her voice indicating slight panic as she imagined the look on her mate's face as soon as he found out.

"You got to tell them sooner or later Mona." Said April as she sipped on her own tea "And try not to panic, I'm sure it will be fine!"

Mona chewed her lip as she tried to stay calm and compose herself and think about what to say to her mate and the rest of the family.

April also thought hard as she tried to think of how to help Mona break the news.

"I think..." she paused as she took another sip of her tea "I think the best thing to do would be to take Raphael to one side and just tell him gently, just tell him straight."

Mona gulped.

"It's the only way Mona." April insisted "What's the other alternative?"

Mona opened her mouth to speak but no sound come out, April was right; there was really no other way to break the news.

"Look Mona," said April "I know you're nervous, but you need to tell them, and I've seen the way Raphael treats you, he loves you so much, I'm sure he'll be alright and will support you."

Mona nodded in agreement, it was true. Raphael loved her so much, he was so protective of her, in the lair and when fighting. She touched the side of her head where a scar was left behind from where she was shot, the way he panicked and rushed to her aid before being shot himself, he wanted to protect her.

After a few minutes of silence, Mona finally spoke.

"Ok April." She said "I'll tell him, I'll tell him later tonight after dinner when everyone's calm and relaxed from training."

April gave Mona an encouraging smile.

"Well done Mona," she said clasping her friend's hands "And remember to stay calm, Raphael will be ok, I'm sure he'll support whatever decision you wish to make."

Mona smiled weakly and placed her hand back on her stomach.

"Thank you so much April." She said "I'm glad I came to you first."

So saying she hugged her friend close, April smiled and patted her back.

"Good luck Mona." She said "And let me know what happens, if anything goes wrong, which I doubt, I'll be right there!"

"Thanks April." Said Mona, she then looked at her watch "I'd better get back to the lair before Raphael sends his brothers after me."

April chuckled, she knew Mona was joking but she knew even though Mona was a capable fighter and able to defend herself, Raphael always worried about her when she went topside, even if it was just to see her.

"Thanks for the tea, and the test." Mona added as she put her coat and cowl on before brushing her hair over her eyes.

"You're welcome." Said April "Again, let me know what happens."

Mona nodded then ran downstairs and out the door to get to the manhole.

All the while April watched until the Lizard Lady disappeared into the darkness.

"Good luck Mona." She whispered softly "I do hope Raphael doesn't freak out." She thought to herself chewing her lip.

**April's advised Mona to tell Raphael the truth! How will he react? Will he freak out or be over the moon?**

**Tune in into next chapter to find out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi readers! sorry to keep you waiting, I was trying to think of how to write the scene, and also the weathers been so hot over here it's been hard to concentrate. **

**But anyway, here's the new chapter! How's Mona gonna tell Raphael she's carrying his child? Find out!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Breaking the News**

When Mona returned to the lair, the turtles were just finishing their training. All were looking exhausted as Splinter called out different moves to them before he finally tapped his stick on the ground and called out "Finish!"

At once all the turtles collapsed on the floor shattered.

"Whoa!" cried Michelangelo "I'm bushed!"

"You can talk!" said Donatello "My feet are killing me!"

"Time for dinner?" asked Michelangelo hopefully.

"You bet!" cried Donatello.

"Wait a minute!" said Raphael "We can't start dinner without Mona!"

"I'm right here!" Mona called across from the entrance of the lair.

"Yay!" cried Michelangelo happily "Dinner is served!"

He instantly jumped up and raced to the kitchen. The others followed slowly and upon seeing Mona, Raphael instantly ran over.

Mona had hidden the sticks in her coat pocket and already her hands were starting to sweat as she thought about what to say to Raphael, her mouth was dry and her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Are you ok Mona?" Raphael asked placing his hands on her arms and looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine." Mona replied "It was nice seeing April."

As she spoke she tried to find the right words to ask Raphael to meet her in the bedroom so she could tell him everything.

"Come on Mona!" she shouted to herself "You have to tell him! You can't not say anything!"

"We're about to have some dinner now Mona," said Raphael "You ok to join us?"

"Sure." Mona replied, relieved that Raphael wasn't asking her anymore complicated questions "I'll just get out of my disguise."

* * *

After ten minutes Mona sat at the table with the others, the others were all tucking into Chinese food eagerly but Mona picked at her's slightly and glanced over to Raphael every few seconds.

Luckily everyone was too busy tucking into their food to notice Mona. She thought long and hard how to break the news to Raphael.

Seeing him eating laughing with his brothers and talking, he was totally oblivious to what was going to happen next.

Chewing on a duck slice Mona tried to compose what she was going to say but the words kept disappearing in her head.

"Come on Mona!" she scolded herself "You have to tell him!"

It was only as everyone had finished eating and Donatello and Leonardo had started washing the dishes that Mona decided this was the moment to pull Raphael aside.

The hot headed turtle was talking to Michelangelo as they cleaned the table and he seemed relaxed.

Mustering all her courage she tapped Raphael's arm and asked him to meet her in the bedroom to have a private talk.

Raphael nodded in agreement and returned to talk with Michelangelo and Mona instantly ran upstairs. As she left Splinter raised an eyebrow.

* * *

In the bedroom, Mona paced up and down as she waited for her lover to arrive. She had taken the two sticks out of her coat and had placed them under the pillow to show Raphael.

Her heart was beating fast and sweat formed on her forehead, she clutched her stomach as she wondered how to tell Raphael.

"Raphael..." she whispered "I have something to tell you...please don't be mad...I..Shit!" she clenched her fists. Here she was, a girl who never flinched at the sight of Foot Soldiers or Purple Dragons, a girl who never showed fear at danger, was nervous of telling her mate she was pregnant.

"Come on Mona!" she said sternly "You have to tell him! What's the worst that could happen?" she kept whispering under her breathe how she was going to tell Raphael, she tugged at her hair and pressed her fingers into her temples as she thought hard.

Just then, a noise made her heart leap to her throat. She turned around and saw the door open as Raphael entered the bedroom.

"Hey Mona." Said Raphael as he shut the door behind him, he was looking worried and his normal green colour looked a little pale as he got ready to take what Mona was going to tell him.

Mona focused hard on looking into his eyes.

"Raph..." she said "I need to tell you something...I'm...I'm...so sorry...please don't be mad..."

Raphael's eyes narrowed and a sick feeling erupted in his stomach, did Mona not love him anymore? What did she and April speak about. He kept his mouth shut and clenched one fist in stress.

"What is it?" he managed in as best a calm voice as he could muster.

Mona could tell he was getting agitated due to his posture and the vibes coming off him so again gathering her courage she decided to get out with it.

"Raph..." she stammered "I'm pregnant."

As soon as she said it she held her breath and waited.

Raphael went even paler and he looked like he'd been kicked in the guts.

"Wh...what?" he stammered, he grabbed the bedpost as he almost fell from the shock. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to take in the news.

Mona wanted to cry, part of her was relieved she got the stress off her chest, but seeing her mate reeling from the news she felt terrified.

"Raph?" she said quietly "Raphael?"

Raphael looked up at her and stood up straight trying to look calm.

"You're...you're pregnant?" he asked.

Mona nodded and took out the two sticks to show him. Raphael stared at them for a long time.

"That's why I went to April..." Mona confessed "I needed to be sure..."

Raphael stared at her as she trailed into silence and tears filled her eyes, she stared at Raphael wondering what he was going to do or say next.

"I'm...I'm gonna be a father?" Raphael asked in a strangled voice.

Mona nodded; a few tears fell from her eyes.

Her heart practically stopped as she felt Raphael's strong arms embrace her and pull her close.

"Raph?" she cried shocked.

"Oh Mona!" cried Raphael "That's amazing! It's brilliant!"

Mona's eyes widened and she looked at Raphael to see he had a few tears of his own falling. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close again.

"You've made me so happy Mona." He whispered "A child of our own..."

Mona's heart beat again and her stomach lurched, but this time out of joy and they both began to laugh and hug each other tightly.

"We're gonna be parents!" cried Mona happily, all her worries seem to vanish in the blink of an eye as her lover held her tightly.

But those feelings soon vanished as she thought about how the other turtles and Master Splinter would react to the news.

As if reading her thoughts, Raphael loosened his grip on her and looked towards the door of the bedroom.

"I don't know how the others would think of this." He said "But we have to tell them."

"How are we going to do this Raph?" asked Mona "Are we prepared for this?"

"Don't worry Mona." Said Raphael in an attempt at being confident tone "We'll do something, this lairs big enough for an army, we can set up my old room into the baby's room and April and Casey can help us with getting supplies from topside..." he stopped for a moment as he thought about his brothers.

"I don't know how the others will take to being uncles, although Mikey might be begging to be chief babysitter slash number one uncle."

Mona giggled at the thought.

"What about Splinter?" she asked.

Raphael went a little pale.

"I'm not sure." He admitted in a worried tone "But don't worry, we'll do it together."

He placed one hand on her stomach proudly making Mona smile relieved.

**Awww! Raphael was shocked but he's happy he's gonna be a daddy! But how are the others gonna take it? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, Raphael's overjoyed he's gonna be a daddy! But how are the others going to react? Find out below!**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Informing the Family**

In his quarters Splinter was sipping some green tea before settling down for the night. He had informed everyone that they would be doing more training in the morning.

As he sipped his tea, he thought about Mona and wondered why she had been acting strangely.

"I do hope she is alright." He thought "She never turns down training, and is hardly ever ill." He wondered whether to talk to Mona about it, but he didn't want to make her feel embarrassed.

* * *

As he sat there pondering, he had no idea that Raphael and Mona were near the door trying to compose themselves on telling the old rat.

The other turtles were too preoccupied in their own activities to worry about them, Donatello was in his lab, Michelangelo was watching the TV and Leonardo was reading his book.

"What if he gets angry?" Mona asked in a worried voice "You do remember the time he called us to his quarters to remind us about precautions?"

Raphael nodded and went a little pink as he remembered.

"I honestly thought he was going to be mad at us, but after realizing we were having safe sex he let us off the hook." He replied "I'm nervous, but I hope he understands."

"Well," said Mona "I'm ready when you are."

Raphael bit his lip and clasped his mate's hand.

"Ok." He said "Let's do it."

Both inhaling with courage, Raphael knocked on Splinter's door.

"Come in!" Splinter's voice called from within.

Both reptiles gulped and entered where they saw the rat sitting on the floor relaxing with his tea.

"Ah, Raphael, Monalisa, how delightful to see you." He exclaimed standing up and bowing to them both to which they bowed back "What do I owe this moment?"

Raphael clasped Mona's hand as he prepared to tell his sensei their situation.

"Master Splinter." He said in a small voice "Mona and I have always listened to you and we have heeded every advice you gave us."

Splinter nodded, his smile had faded and he had an knowing look on his face.

"Please don't be angry Sensei." Mona whimpered "But...I..." she squeezed Raphael's hand tightly and he squeezed it back.

"What is it you wish to tell me my dear?" asked Splinter gently yet firmly.

Mona gulped.

"I've just found out I'm pregnant!" Mona blurted out, avoiding Splinter's eye as she waited for his reaction.

Raphael also gritted his teeth as he watched his sensei take the news.

The old rat's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open slightly as the words resonating in his brain.

Mona looked up and saw he was gripping his walking stick tightly and he was so still he could have been mistaken for a stuffed animal.

"You have discovered you are with child Mona?" Splinter asked finding his voice and making Mona jump slightly.

Raphael was a little surprised that his sensei took it better than him.

"Yes..." Mona choked and Raphael nodded.

"She went topside and confirmed it with April." He said and Mona showed Splinter the two sticks.

Splinter took them and analysed them before looking up again.

"You're gonna be a grandfather..." Mona stammered "I'm sorry we've disappointed you...but we just..."

Splinter looked up at the two reptiles.

"My children..." he said cutting Mona off "There have been times I have wondered if I would ever hear the sound of little feet on the floor, and the laughter of a child before my time comes, I have watched you two and they way you devote yourselves to each other, And I have ever wondered if you would bless this family with a new addition."

Raphael and Moan stared at the old rat in amazement.

"You have made me a very happy old man!" Splinter announced as he stepped towards Raphael and Mona "All my life I thought I would never see this day, but you have made my soul light up!"

Mona felt like crying as she hugged Splinter tightly.

"Oh thank you Master!" she wept happily.

Splinter hugged her and tears fell from his own eyes.

"You have my blessing my children." He said "I'm so proud!"

He then turned to Raphael who knelt down slightly to hug his sensei.

"My son," he said proudly "Soon to be a father!"

Raphael blushed slightly.

"Grandfather Splinter." Splinter said in a thoughtful tone "Has a nice ring to it."

Mona and Raphael laughed.

"It does sensei." Said Mona.

"Well," said Splinter "You have indeed taken the courage to tell me, but now I believe we must inform the others of this blessing!"

Mona and Raphael looked at each other and smiled.

"Mikey will be high as a kite." Raphael said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry my son." Said Splinter "I will make sure Mikey does not do any damage."

He led the two reptiles out of the room and into the main lair where the other turtles were still in their usual spots though Donatello had come out of his lab and was sitting with Michelangelo sharing a bag of crisps.

"My sons." Splinter spoke getting the attention of everyone.

Leonardo put down his book and Donatello muted the TV which annoyed Michelangelo.

"Hey!" he protested "There's a good goal coming up!"

"Forget the game Mikey." Leonardo scolded "It seems Master Splinter wishes to speak to us."

Splinter led Raphael and Mona to the middle of the room.

"I have gathered your attention because Raphael and Monalisa wish to tell you something." He said.

All three turtles sat up straight and looked at their brother and adopted sister.

"Guys," said Mona "Raphael and I are pleased to announce to you all..." she hesitated as the tree turtles leaned forward eagerly to find out.

"What is it?" asked Leonardo.

"Are you getting married?" asked Michelangelo excitedly "If you are can I be best man? Can I, Can I? Please! Please! Please!"

Mona laughed and Raphael shook his head.

"No, it's not that." Mona said.

"Awww!" said Michelangelo disappointed.

"It's better," said Mona "I'm pregnant."

At once, the three turtles' jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

"You're having a baby?" cried Donatello.

Leonardo stared in silence with his mouth open but Michelangelo went rigid before he beamed like a Cheshire cat.

"A baby!" he squealed "A baby! I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Mona smiled at his reaction and Donatello began smiling and he and Michelangelo began to get excited together.

"A new addition to the family!" they cried together "We're gonna be Uncles!"

Leonardo meanwhile stood up and stepped towards Raphael and Mona before hugging them tightly.

"Congratulations you two." He said as tears streamed from his eyes "You're gonna be great parents!"

"Thanks bro!" said Raphael "You're the best!"

"Yeah." said Mona hugging him tightly "We love you."

Leonardo smiled and wiped his eyes then turned to Michelangelo who was bouncing around like a child on sugar high and chanting: "We're gonna be uncles! We're gonna be uncles!"

Donatello went over and congratulated Raphael and Mona.

"You're gonna be great parents!" he said "And I would be honored to help Mona through her pregnancy." So saying he bowed to Mona.

"Thank you Donny." Said Mona "You've been a brilliant life saving Medic, and I'm sure you'll be wonderful with helping with the pregnancy."

Donatello winked and looked back at Michelangelo who was still dancing and singing with excitement.

"It's going to take all day to calm Mikey down." Said Raphael in a worried voice "I dread to think what he'll be like when the baby arrives!"

"Don't worry my son." Said Splinter "I'll make sure he behaves." Making everyone laugh.

**Awww! Everyone's over the moon!**

**Splinter's ecstatic to be a grandfather, Donatello's gonna be helping Mona through her pregnancy and Michelangelo...well! He's high as a kite at becoming an uncle!**

**Aww, Leonardo got all emotional! I wonder why?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya all! Sorry about the late upload! I've been busy and I had some writers block! **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Plans**

As the days went by, it was hard to get Michelangelo to calm down from the good news; he was forever talking about how he was going to be a great uncle and even started looking for his old toys he was going to give the new baby.

Donatello was looking online for the best web articles about pregnancy and baby-care. He even tried to study midwifery and care in pregnancy.

Master Splinter, as much as he was excited about becoming a grandfather, he wanted to make sure everyone was calm and Mona was as safe and comfortable as possible.

One day, Splinter called a meeting in the living area. He stood in the middle of the room in front of the TV with the turtles and Mona looking up at him.

"I have been giving a lot of thought over Mona's pregnancy." The old rat spoke "I know you are all excited..."

"Indeed we are sensei!" Michelangelo squeaked "I've been searching through all my old toys! I found a few things..."

"Quieten down Mikey!" said Donatello putting his hands on the hyper younger turtle and made him sit still.

"And..." continued Splinter "This is an anxious time as well."

As he spoke he glanced at Mona who even though showed no indication she was carrying a child, placed her hand on her toned stomach and Raphael had his arm protectively around her.

"Mona will need to stay in the lair." Splinter continued "And if she wishes to go outside for any reason, she must be accompanied."

"I won't leave her side." Raphael said.

"And neither will I." Leonardo added, placing a hand on Mona's.

"We'll all protect her sensei." Donatello said.

As he spoke he held up a large folder of web pages and articles he had found online and put them together.

"I've searched the entire web for good advice and I've found some good pages, some I believe will be helpful to Raph and Mona."

"Good work Donny." Raphael said gratefully.

"Indeed Donatello." Splinter said warmly.

"April has offered to look around for some baby stuff." Mona said "I wish I could go topside, but..." she paused looking at her appearance.

"You can always look online." Donatello offered "But, I know it's not the same as..." he moved his eyes upwards to the ceiling.

Splinter nodded in agreement.

"I have decided..." he said "That we shall continue with training as usual, but Mona must not participate,"

Mona nodded in agreement.

"Well I can't train or fight in my condition right now." She said with a smile.

"We will still need to do some outdoor activities outside too." Said Splinter "But I will stay here with you or April and Casey will, and above all..."

As he continued he glanced at Michelangelo who looked like a child about to be scolded.

"We will need to be careful around Mona and her baby."

He looked across to Donatello who stood up and pulled a sheet of paper from his folder.

"I have been doing a lot of reading on pregnancy and I've found some advice on what we as a family can do to help Mona."

"Help with names?" Michelangelo piped up excitedly.

Mona smiled but the others looked at Michelangelo with annoyance.

"No Mikey." Said Donatello "But help with making sure she is safe, not just from danger outside the lair, but also within."

Raphael looked worried.

"What do you mean Don?" he asked pulling Mona closer to him.

"I've had certain chemicals in my lab which could be harmful to Mona and her baby, so I've had to make sure they're stored away, and also there's an issue with Klunk."

Michelangelo's eyes widened as his pet cat's name was mentioned and the little ginger cat meowed.

"You have to make sure Klunk's litter box is well away from Mona so she doesn't get any harmful infections from it."

Michelangelo looked relieved but he agreed to make sure the litter box was far away from Mona.

"I will find out more to help Mona, but in meantime." Donatello continued "We need to be patient and do all we can to be a support."

"Hear hear." Said Leonardo.

Splinter and the others agreed.

* * *

Later that evening, Mona stood in the middle of Raphael's old room, Raphael stood in the doorway watching her.

The room was filled with boxes and storage, since Raphael had moved into Mona's room, he had taken everything that belonged to him out of there and it was no more than a mere storage room.

"I can't wait to get this place set up." Mona said dreamily, "I want to give our baby everything we can offer."

"We can babe." Raphael said softly as he walked up behind Mona and wrapped his arms around her waist.

His fingers stroked her stomach; he couldn't wait to feel his child there once Mona's belly had swollen.

"We can have a crib in the corner over there." Mona suggested pointing in one corner, "A playpen over there!"

Raphael smiled.

"April said she saw some wonderful children's clothes, toys and everything." Mona continued "I just wish I could be there to see what she can see."

Raphael kissed Mona's neck gently as he looked around.

He never believed that in his wildest dreams he would be a father, let alone find a mate like Monalisa.

Like Mona he was excited and wanted to get the room set up, he planned to talk to his brothers about setting up a plan and getting to work.

"We did a good job on your room when you came to live with us Mona." He thought "And now we'll do the same for our baby."

**Looks like everyone's excited and there are major plans for the new arrival! **

**Sorry this chapter was so short, we will get to the good stuff soon enough! Lol!**

**Keep tuning in!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! Sorry about this fic coming slowly, but it's getting there! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Old Times Again**

In his room, Michelangelo was sitting in the middle of a huge mess he'd made. There were cardboard boxes and old toys scattered around him and he was analysing a few of them. In his hands he was holding a battered teddy and looking at it lovingly.

Also in front of him were some remote control cars and toy soldiers and a castle with knights on their horses.

"It's gonna be fun when the little guy arrives!" he said to himself "We're gonna play together and get into mischief! I'll be the favourite uncle!"

"You really are excited aren't you Mikey?" Donatello's voice came from behind him making the youngest turtle jump.

"Whoa Donny!" cried Michelangelo "I almost jumped out of my shell!"

"Sorry Mike." Donatello replied "But you honestly are excited aren't you?"

Michelangelo nodded as he placed the teddy down and held up a couple of small soldiers.

"I never imagined we would have a new addition to the family Don." Michelangelo said "It's just so surreal! We're gonna be uncles! I just wish time would go faster!"

Donatello laughed softly as he looked at the toys surrounding his baby brother.

"I see you're planning to contribute to the new arrival." He commented.

"Yep!" said Michelangelo "I got everything the little guy could want!"

Donatello laughed again.

"How are you so sure it's going to be a boy?" he asked "They might have a girl."

Michelangelo's face fell slightly as he looked at his toys.

"If it's a girl, she won't want all these." He said glumly.

"Hey lighten up." Donatello comforted "She might be a tomboy."

Michelangelo was about to reply when Leonardo suddenly appeared.

"Guys," he started before he saw the mess Michelangelo was sitting in and laughed slightly.

Looks like the new baby's going to spoilt rotten with all those toys Mikey." He said "some of those though will have to wait till it's older."

"Boy or girl Leo?" asked Donatello "Which one would you like?"

Leonardo shrugged.

"Either's great, though a girl would be nice, another female fighter to add to the family."

Donatello laughed before he asked Leonardo why he came in.

Leonardo stopped laughing and looked serious.

"Master Splinter wants us to do outdoor exercises as well as patrol the city for a few hours." He said "Mona's staying with him, though Raphael's a little reluctant to leave her."

"Typical." Sighed Donatello before turning to Michelangelo "Come on Mikey." He said "You can sort those out later." He added staring at the toys.

Michelangelo sighed and hopped over to the door to join his brothers before the three of them went to meet Master Splinter in the middle of the lair.

Mona was with him and Raphael was holding her hands, by the look on his face he really didn't want to leave her.

"I'll be fine Raph." Mona soothed "I've got sensei to take care of me."

"It is the natural instinct of the male to protect his mate from danger." Said Splinter softly "But no danger will enter this place. Not as long as I am here, and we remain underground."

Raphael looked at Splinter and reluctantly agreed.

"Ok." He said "But we'll be back soon."

"You get plenty of rest Mona." Donatello suggested.

"I'm only a few weeks Don." Mona replied "I'll be fine."

Raphael kissed Mona again then gripped his sai showing he was ready before Leonardo encouraged everyone to follow him outside.

* * *

Before long, the turtles were running across the rooftops, the lights from the city lit up the area and the moon shone brightly above their heads.

Raphael didn't feel as enthusiastic as he hopped across the buildings with his brothers. Though there had been times they had to work apart when on patrol, he still didn't like being away from Mona.

"Cheer up bro!" Michelangelo chirped over to Raphael "Mona will be ok."

Raphael didn't answer and the other turtles glared at Michelangelo prompting him to cease his teasing.

They soon stopped on a tall skyscraper for a rest and Raphael sat on the edge of the building sadly.

"Well, it's been quiet tonight." Leonardo remarked "No Foot soldiers or Purple Dragons, think we've been lucky."

"Basically a boring evening!" groaned Michelangelo "You dragged us out for nothing!"

"This run is good for you Mikey!" Donatello retorted "You need the exercise!"

Leonardo and Raphael laughed as Michelangelo glared angrily.

"It kinda weird just being us four again." Said Donatello "Just like old times huh?"

The others agreed, though Raphael sighed softly.

"I still wish Mona was with us though," said Michelangelo "But she'll be able to join us son though?"

"She will." Leonardo smiled "She's a tough lizard lady, nothing will hold her back."

Donatello nodded in agreement.

Just then Raphael jumped up and drew his sai prompting the other turtles to jump up.

"What's going on?" asked Michelangelo nervously.

Raphael said nothing as he looked around.

The other turtles took out their weapons and looked around.

But all was quiet. Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he held his katana up to the level of his eyes.

"Keep your eyes open." He whispered "Be prepared for anything."

The others agreed.

Raphael then saw a shadow move across the moon from the building across from them.

"There!" he shouted "I saw something!"

The turtles looked towards to where Raphael was looking but the figure had gone.

"It was right there!" Raphael insisted.

As the turtles looked, Leonardo suddenly heard a whistling in his ears and he looked behind him to see an arrow being fired at him!

"Fuck!" he cried as he swung his sword and cut the arrow in half!

The others turned and suddenly saw a line of Foot Ninja standing on the opposite roof aiming their arrows at them.

"Aw shell!" cried Michelangelo.

"Prepared to fight!" said Leonardo reading his katana, the others got ready to fight.

No sooner had they prepared than the soldiers began to fire their arrows.

Leonardo stealthily managed to cut many of them in half and Donatello deflected them with his bo staff.

As the turtles deflected the arrows the ninja started to jump onto the roof to attack. The turtles all stood back to back as they prepared to fight.

"Hey!" one of the ninja cried as he landed in front of Leonardo, "Is it me, or are there just four turtles?"

Leonardo gripped his katana.

"You're right!" said the solider next to him "The lizard lady's absent."

"Arashi will be disappointed."

"Enough talk!" growled Raphael "Let's do this!"

The ninja got into fighting stances.

"Scared turtles?" taunted the first ninja.

"You wish!" snarled Leonardo.

With weapons ready, the Foot Ninja aimed for the turtles who yelled as they leaped into combat!

**Hahahaha! Ended with a cliffhanger! What will be the outcome! Find out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya all! So sorry about the late upload, writers block can be a real bitch and I was again focusing on other projects. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Shock!**

The foot ninja and the turtles clashed ruthlessly against each other's weapons, never backing down, never giving any thought to surrender.

"Where is that lizard?" a ninja snarled as he pushed his sword against Leonardo's katana.

Leonardo growled but he didn't answer.

Raphael meanwhile stabbed and slashed many ninja with his sai, one fell to the ground clasping his wound, but he suddenly got up again and laughed.

"What the fuck?" Raphael cried.

The other turtles were so busy fighting they didn't notice and Raphael found himself fighting the same ninja he thought he had injured badly.

The ninja laughed and managed to pin Raphael against a billboard on the roof and tried to stab at him with his own blade but Raphael managed to keep his hands at bay.

"Why is it possible?" Raphael choked as he saw where he had stabbed the ninja had been healed completely!

"I have Dr Aden to thank." The ninja taunted "The genius managed to find the source of the healing serum to help us heal faster and harder to kill!"

"No!" Raphael thought.

From what he remembered Mona had destroyed the lab as well as all the bottles that contained the serum and she had the only bottle on her person which she used to heal Leonardo when he was fatally wounded.

"Raph! No!" he heard Leonardo's voice and Raphael saw a shining katana appear out of nowhere and the ninja's head was sliced clean off his body.

Raphael cried out in shock and closed his eyes as blood was splattered across his face then the ninja fell lifeless on the ground.

Donatello and Michelangelo struggled to fight off the other ninja as the masked enemy laughed.

"What the shell?" cried Donatello, as he blocked another attack.

Leonardo saw red and slashed his blades; he began to jump around the ninja slashing down every one that he passed.

As he struck them he aimed for the heads or throats.

"I don't know how!" he roared "But this new ability you possess will never make you invincible!"

He cut down the final one by slicing down his body from the top of his head. Michelangelo felt like fainting at the gruesome sight but he held himself together.

After a few minutes the turtles got their breath back and looked at the bodies around them.

Donatello frowned as he thought hard; Michelangelo was confused whilst Leonardo and Raphael looked furious.

"How the fuck did Dr Arden manage to put together the serum he made from Mona's DNA?" Raphael snarled "There was no way he could have done!"

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"When I rescued Mona from Arden's lab she destroyed everything, except one..." as he spoke he touched his stomach where the scar still lingered.

Donatello frowned harder.

"I wish I could find out more." He said "This is so baffling."

Michelangelo was looking pale from the amount of cut up bodies around him and he raised one shaky hand.

"Erm...guys..." he said in a quivering voice "Do you think we can go somewhere else? All these mutilated bodies are making me want to puke."

Donatello looked at the bodies and agreed.

"Come on." He said leading the way to another building before hopping across several others before finding a large air vent to rest against.

Michelangelo had become even paler and as he landed he knelt on the floor spluttering to which Raphael knelt next to him and rubbed his shell comfortingly.

Donatello rubbed his chin as he thought hard; Michelangelo had stopped spluttering and was sitting on the side of the roof whilst Raphael and Leonardo stared at Donatello in confusion.

"This is so strange." Donatello mused "How could Dr Arden have made the healing serum again?"

Leonardo frowned hard.

"Everything was destroyed." He murmured "Mona made sure of it! Unless Dr Arden had some hidden away...He had some on his person when he attacked us in the throne room!"

Donatello thought hard again.

"He might have used the serum he had in his syringe fingers!" he concluded.

Michelangelo shuddered again.

"I'd rather not think about those fingers if you don't mind!" he croaked "This thinking about that Freaky Doctors giving me the shudders! He's worse than Scarecrow and Freddy Kruger put together!"

"Maybe we should talk about this back home." Leonardo suggested, shivering slightly as a breeze passed "It's getting cold and some more Foot Soldiers might come out looking for their comrades."

"Good idea." Raphael agreed "But we mention none of this to Mona! She's vulnerable enough!"

The other turtles agreed.

"She's going to under a lot of stress carrying another life in her." Donatello said "And just knowing that Dr Arden has found a way to create more of the serum from her DNA will stress her out further!"

As he spoke he opened the large bag he always carried with him and threw some moist towelettes to Leonardo and Raphael.

"Might as well wipe the blood off your skins." he said helpfully.

"Thanks." the two turtles replied

"If we speak of this...we do it when Mona's not in earshot!" Raphael confirmed as he wiped himself down.

"Agreed." Leonardo said "Now come on, before something else happens."

At once the turtles began to head back home, Donatello took one last look behind him just in case anyone was watching.

But the whole area seemed calm and silent apart from the sound of cars below and the chatter of night-time partygoers and evening workers.

Satisfied, the turtle followed his brothers back to the lair.

* * *

But unknown to them, a figure had been standing on top of the buildings watching them, when Donatello had turned around he had stealthily jumped behind a large chimney to hide.

As soon as the turtles had gone, the figure looked over to the mess of cut up bodies on the roof.

"Looks like the Doctor's healing serum did not make the soldiers invincible." He sighed sadly "Dr Arden will be disappointed, but most of all Arashi will be furious!"

Taking out a camera, he took some pictures of the evidence and gathered up the identity cards of the fallen soldiers.

"Arashi will want a team to clear up this mess before the public see this." He thought as he finished gathering everything up.

Finally, he placed the bloodied up bandages in a leather bag before taking out a mobile phone.

Dialling a number he finally got through to who he wanted to talk to.

"I've found our fallen ones..." he spoke "But I'm afraid the boss will be furious! Not to mention our Dr Frankenstein."

**OMG! Looks like the Healing serum has been remade! But how? Stay tuned to find out more! That is if I can get my arse in gear!**

**Sorry this chapter was a little short, hope you enjoyed it either way. :)**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! I think I'm on a roll again! I hope so anyway! **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Reporting**

When the turtles arrived back home, Splinter was watching the TV but they couldn't see Mona anywhere.

Upon hearing the sound of his son's returning Splinter placed his fingers to his lips and pointed to Raphael and Mona's bedroom.

"Mona's resting." He said before the turtles had a moment to ask.

"She's bound to feel tired." Donatello said softly.

Raphael looked worried but Leonardo stroked the back of his shell to reassure him.

As Splinter analysed his sons he noticed they all looked flustered and sweaty.

"Care to inform me of your activities topside my sons?" he asked. Leonardo bit his lip and the other turtles went pale.

"Maybe it is a good idea Mona's resting at the moment." Donatello whispered "We've got problems."

"What is it?" asked Splinter.

Fearing Mona would come out again any moment, Donatello lead everyone into his lab and shut the door.

Leonardo then explained the situation with the Foot and how they had the ability to heal.

Splinter looked shocked and asked the same question the turtles had asked earlier.

"Mona and Leonardo destroyed the lab!" Splinter concluded "The only thing that was left was what Mona used on Leonardo."

Leonardo looked down at the scar on his stomach and ran a finger across it.

"It seems Arden's managed to recover the serum from notes he had or maybe some of what was destroyed, even a tiny drop from a smashed test tub could have given him what he needed to make more." Donatello said "I don't know...but I want to find out!"

"Donny!" cried Leonardo "Are you out of your mind?"

"Ever the curious brainiac!" Raphael commented.

Michelangelo said nothing but he looked worried.

"How are you going to find out Donatello?" Splinter asked with concern "To enquire the information you will have to go right into enemy territory."

Donatello nodded.

"We have infiltrated The Foot Headquarters before." He said "Many times..."

"And we've almost been killed!" Raphael interrupted.

"It'll be a suicide mission!" Michelangelo croaked.

"My sons!" Splinter cut in sternly.

All the turtles turned to look at him, the old rat was looked worried but he knew they had more priorities.

"We are all baffled about this." He said "But we must remember we have one at most need at the moment."

The other turtles went quiet and began to murmur in agreement.

"Mona is very vulnerable at the moment." Splinter continued "And this situation will only make things worse if she knew."

Raphael looked terrified.

"We agreed she mustn't know," said Leonardo "If she finds out, she'll be more stressed and it might affect her pregnancy."

"I will not let anything happen to the baby." Raphael growled "And if Arden goes anywhere near her...I'll disembowel him with my bare hands!"

"We'll keep this from Mona." Donatello said "At least until she has the baby, she's in no shape to fight or take this in, it's for her only protection."

The others agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Foot Headquarters, the scout who had watched the battle between the turtles and the Foot Soldiers ran towards the throne room where two guards opened the doors for him.

At the end of the room a tall Japanese man with long black hair in a ponytail and Japanese robes knelt at a table drinking Sake.

At the sound of the doors opening he looked up and saw the scout appear.

"Ah..." he said in a pleasant voice "Good day, I trust you have news for me."

The scout removed his hood and looked worried.

"Izo Arashi sir." He said bowing and looking at his boss nervously "I do have news, but I fear to say it is not good."

Arashi's eyes narrowed over the rim of his cup and he slowly lowered it.

"The soldiers you sent out...they did not survive against the turtles." The Scout said in a small voice "I watched it all, they put up a good fight, but the blue masked one known as Leonardo...he cut them down!"

Arashi's eyes narrowed even more, but he remained calm and lowered his cup.

The Scout went pale with fear. He knew Arashi to be merciless and unforgiving when things didn't go to plan, though he was only the messenger, he feared the worst for himself for delivering bad news.

"There is one other thing." He added "The lizard was absent."

"Absent?" Arashi asked in surprised "I wonder why?"

He was silent for a few moments and the Scout waited anxiously.

"Thank you for your report..." Arashi said in a calm but low voice "Go to the quarters of Dr Arden, inform him we have matters to discuss..."

The Scout nodded and bowed before leaving the room quicker than he arrived.

As soon as he had gone, Arashi gripped his cup tightly and gritted his teeth as he thought of the turtles.

"Those damned reptiles!" he growled "They are indeed tougher than I thought..."

In another part of the Headquarters, sitting in front of a mirror, a man with brown hair sat in front of the mirror painting the side of his face with a brush, when he was finished with that he brushed a little of his hair down the side.

Staring at the mirror he growled slightly before placing the brush down. No sooner did he do so when a knock was heard at his door.

"Enter." The man growled and the scout entered.

"Dr Arden?" he asked.

The man turned around and faced him.

"Arashi wishes to see you." the scout said.

Dr Arden nodded and stood up.

"Thank you," he said picking up some folders from a desk as he walked towards the door, the scout following him.

Meanwhile Arashi continued to sip his sake. He sipped calmly and never looked up for a second.

As the large doors opened, he placed his cup down on the table and saw Dr Arden walk in with the scout.

"Ah, Dr Arden." He said in a pleased voice "My most faithful servant and scientist."

Dr Arden walked up to the table and bowed.

"Good day Arashi." He said.

"You are looking well I see," Arashi commented looking at Arden's face.

Arden flicked his tongue out slightly licking the left side of his face.

"The prosthetics make me look normal again." Dr Arden said "But I never stop finding the right source to my disfigurement."

Arashi looked solemn for a moment as he remembered the incident two years ago where Mona had fought the doctor in his lab and an accident had involved acid being spilt on Dr Arden. Though he had survived, he had been left horrifically disfigured.

"You are indeed a clever scientist." Arashi praised "Recovering the serum and injecting the soldiers with it, they have proved to be harder to fight..." he paused "But not impossible to kill!"

Dr Arden narrowed his eyes, as he did the Scout and Arashi noticed the skin where it proved to be fake cracking slightly. The Scout also felt slightly sick as he saw that Dr Arden's left eyelid as he blinked was burned, though the prosthetics had covered his skin there was no hiding the damage on his eye.

"All my work research!" Dr Arden snarled "And it is still not perfected?"

"The turtles are indeed tough..." Arashi said.

"Despite all the serum I give, they still die in battle?" Dr Arden growled "Just as the skin on my face has not fully healed!?"

The scout looked concerned then Arashi looked at him.

"You are dismissed." He said "The Good Doctor and I must speak privately about what to do next."

The Scout bowed and left the room quickly, as he closed the doors, he wondered what Arashi's next plan was.

**Yikes! The turtles have reported back to Splinter and agree to keep the Foot's Healing Serum secret from Mona, but will they be able to?**

**Also, What are Arashi and Dr Arden planning? We'll find out soon enough!**

**Notes: For more information on Dr Arden's situation read 'A Warrior's Journey'**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya all! Though Izo Arashi and Dr Arden are plotting their evil schemes, there is joy and excitement in the lair, but how long will it last?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Exciting times**

Four months passed and Mona noticed a lot of changes with her body.

Her stomach had expanded a little and she had a little difficulty placing her belt around her waist, yet she felt a sense of pride of her child growing within her.

She had decided to wear more loose fitting clothes and had placed her ninja outfit in the wardrobe until the time came for her to wear it again which she knew would be a while.

Standing naked in front of the mirror she analysed her swollen belly and ran a hand over it proudly.

The other thing she was pleased about was that she was experiencing less morning sickness but she still felt tired and sensitive.

Raphael had become more excited seeing his mate producing a bump and he often sat with her stroking it and whispering to the foetus, even though Donatello told him the baby's ears wouldn't be developed by six months at the earliest.

Admiring herself one last time, Mona pulled a black strapless dress over herself and walked outside to find April and Casey standing in the living area with Splinter and the other turtles.

No sooner had she walked over to the area than everyone turned to her with joy.

"There she is!" cried Casey.

"The blooming lizard lady!" April beamed walking over and embracing Mona, she took a look at Mona's swollen belly and her smile got wider.

Mona then saw the TV area was decorated with balloons and banners all saying '_Baby Shower_' and '_Congratulations_' both in pink and blue.

There were also a couple of tables with party food and punch and there was a huge pile of presents on a third table.

Raphael was bushing a deeper red than his mask as he was wearing a black sash saying '_Father To Be_' but otherwise looking very proud.

The other turtles were wearing sashes with '_Uncles To Be_' and Splinter was even wearing a sash saying '_Granddad To Be_'

"Surprise!" Michelangelo cried excitedly.

"We felt now is the best time to throw a baby shower!" April enthused "You're showing a more blossoming figure!"

Mona blushed.

"Awww!" she gushed "It looks great! You didn't have to!"

"But we wanted to!" Casey replied.

Mona giggled at Raphael's sash then April presented Mona with her own pink sash saying '_Yummy Mummy to be_'

Mona smiled and hugged April again before hugging everyone else then stood by Raphael as Casey whipped out his camera and took a picture of them both.

"One for the album!" he beamed.

It wasn't long before everyone else wanted to be in the picture and Casey balanced the camera on the table so they could all have a group photo.

* * *

Soon everyone was eating snacks and talking excitedly. Michelangelo was piling his plate high with snacks; Leonardo and Splinter were talking on the sofa, Raphael was talking to Casey whilst Mona was talking to April and Donatello.

"I've been trying to put together a birth plan for Mona." Donatello said "And I've been monitoring her each day, and she's doing very well."

Mona smiled and pinched Donatello's cheek affectionately.

"He's an amazing doctor." She said making the purple masked turtle blush.

"Do you think Raphael's nervous about being a daddy?" asked April looking towards Raphael as he laughed and joked with Casey.

"Yeah," Mona replied "He has confided in me with certain concerns, especially where his hot temper and impatience is concerned."

Donatello nodded.

"He's nervous, but it's common for all new fathers." He said "Splinter has given him some meditation exercises to help, but still, we don't know what will happen when the baby's born."

"He's going to be a great dad." Mona said in a confident tone "As soon as my bump appeared, he's been caressing it like a kitten; he's a proud father to be."

April gushed and looked at Raphael imagining him stroking Mona's swollen belly talking to the baby.

After a while, Mona and Raphael sat on the sofa to open the many gifts everyone presented them.

Out of all the essential items for the baby, they received a Moses basket with bedding and blankets, a baby bath, feeding equipment, a pram, nappies, wipes, one-pieces and many other essentials.

Mona was overjoyed and especially grateful to April and Casey for finding all the important essentials.

When it came to giving gifts, Raphael and Mona were surprised as well as overjoyed.

Splinter gave them a silver box with Japanese Symbols on it.

"The symbols mean 'Precious Treasures'" Splinter explained "I have learnt that some parents treasure hair and baby teeth when their children grow up."

Mona was touched as she stroked the grooved symbol.

"When they were toddlers," she said dreamily "my two brothers had strawberry blond hair and my mother, after it fell out she kept the hair in a china box."

Everyone sighed "awwww"

Leonardo gave them a personal baby gift basket with items such a baby towel with a delicately stitched panda in one corner, a panda styled bathrobe, a panda hat, booties and mittens set, a pewter picture frame, and a stuffed Panda in a ninja outfit.

"Aww that's so cute!" Mona cooed as she admired the items then kissed Leonardo on the cheek gratefully.

Leonardo smiled at Mona then handed Raphael a square wrapped present with the words '_you're gonna need this_' on the tag.

Puzzled, Raphael opened it and everyone started laughing as he held up a book entitled '_The Bloke's Guide to Pregnancy and Babies'_

Raphael narrowed his eyes at Leonardo but he then smiled and thanked his older brother and agreed he would need it.

"Maybe you should get him one for handling the teen years!" Michelangelo teased before ducking to avoid a pillow Raphael threw at him causing more laughter from everyone.

Donatello's gifts were a baby monitor (So they could hear the baby crying if they were out of them room), a colour changing pillow nightlight, and a teddy bear with a stimulated heartbeat inside it.

"This trusty little teddy has a sound effect of a mother's heartbeat within the womb." Donatello explained playing the sound so everyone can hear "It's very relaxing and comforting to babies."

"Cool!" Michelangelo said leaning in to listen.

Donatello handed Mona the teddy bear then produced his last gift, a stuffed turtle with star shapes in its shell to create a light display on the wall as well a musical box inside that played three different lullabies and three nature sounds.

"You're a genius Donny." Raphael praised as he analysed the turtle "With this gizmos, we'll have peaceful nights no problem!"

April and Casey's gifts were some white baby jumpsuits with pictures of a panda, a turtle and a rabbit on them, three different mobiles, one had moons and stars, the second had turtles and the third was fish of different colours and two teddies from the bear factory.

Raphael and Mona were amazed to see that one of the bears was brown with a black ninja outfit with a black mask and samurai swords and the second was a snow white bear in a red and black silk dress with black hair in a bun and holding a fan.

"Aww how sweet!" cried Mona "A Ninja bear and a Geisha bear!"

"Well we weren't sure about the sex of the baby so we decided on the two bears here." Casey explained.

"And maybe if you're lucky the kid might like both!" April smiled.

Finally Michelangelo stepped forward holding a large box in his arms.

Strangely, Michelangelo insisted on waiting until everyone had given their gifts before him which surprised everyone as he always insisted on going first.

Opening his box of gifts Raphael and Mona saw to their amazement that he had packed most of his old soft toys including a worn brown bear Raphael remembered from when they were just tots.

"Oh Mikey!" cried Mona "You've decided to give Cuddles to the baby?"

Michelangelo looked a little sheepish.

"Well...he meant a lot to me." He said in a small voice "And I wanted to make sure he went somewhere special, and I thought the little dude would like him, after all he will need a little friend to protect him from the scary dark at bedtime."

Raphael's eyes widened as he remembered Michelangelo had always been scared of the dark as a child and Cuddles was his favourite bear to comfort and protect him.

"Are you sure bro?" he asked standing up and placing his hands on his brother's shoulders.

Michelangelo nodded sincerely.

"The little dude will need him more than I do." He said.

Raphael immediately embraced his brother tightly prompting everyone to sigh "awww." Mona also hugged Michelangelo tightly.

"You've got such a heart of gold Mikey." She said "A really big heart!"

**I had fun writing this chapter! Isn't that cute of Mikey to give them his old toys! Especially his teddy bear Cuddles? **

**I secretly want my own Ninja Bear and Geisha Bear now! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for more!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all!**

**Sorry about the fic coming on slowly, I've had the Block most terrible, but I've just come back from holiday and it's given my brain a well deserved rest! **

**I did get some more ideas over the holiday, but I'll keep you informed about that later! Anyways! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Trouble Brewing**

Back in the Foot Headquarters, Arashi stood with Dr Arden in his lab. Dr Arden was sitting at a table where he had many chemistry sets and test tubes and computers.

"Months of research, many tests and experiments..." Dr Arden growled "And still...no improvement!"

He slammed his fist on the table in frustration so hard all the contents rattled. Arashi however didn't flinch.

"I have pulled many late nights trying to improve the serum!" Dr Arden cursed "I've almost killed myself with the many experiments! Anything to even cover these scars!" As he spoke he stroked the fake skin.

Up on the computer in front of him was a journal, Arashi as he stood behind Dr Arden looked over his shoulder to read it:

**'_16__th__ September 2011_**

**_I never imagined I would come across such a unique specimen, when Izo Arashi informed me he had a mutated lizard in his possession, I believed we had a line to where the turtles were hiding._**

**_When she wouldn't give us any information, Arashi began torturing her to make her speak, it was then he discovered her ability to heal. Such a discovery couldn't go unnoticed so he ordered me to take her down to the lab and experiment._**

**_She was a feisty creature and put up quite a fight but I sedated her and was able to perform the experiments._**

**_Her DNA has proved to me very helpful and after much research and using advanced technology , I was able to cook up the key to survival and possibly the attempt at immortality...'_**

Arashi looked back at Dr Arden as he searched through his paper notes.

"You may not have found the very thing you need to cure your scars Arden." He said "But you have indeed made our warriors stronger and harder to defeat."

Dr Arden stood up and began to pace the room.

"Indeed I have made your warriors stronger." He agreed "But I need the lizard for more research! I might have conjured the serum again from the debris, but I need the source! The true prime!"

Arashi watched as his scientist looked out of the window.

"We may have fought and harassed the turtles." Dr Arden continued "But I have been unsuccessful at pulling the lizard back into my experiments! If only there were a way to bring her to me..."

Arashi frowned.

"Those turtles have become more clever and stronger in their group." He agreed "They are indeed protective of their female member. We must find a way to get to her without the turtles watching her every step."

"Nothing would please me more than to have that lizard in my possession again." Dr Arden growled "And if I am able to study the serum more, see if I have missed a certain ingredient...then I will be finally cured of these scars!"

He touched his face again and Arashi smiled evilly.

"And our warriors will become unstoppable." He growled, he then began to laugh evilly, so much so it echoed around the lab.

* * *

Back at the lair, Mona sat in her room and looked in her wardrobe of the pictures she'd kept of her family and friends back home.

Though it had been over three years, she still missed them, and now pregnant, the feeling had become harder to ignore.

Staring at a picture of herself and her family at her graduation from High School, she studied the faces of her parents. Both were beaming proudly and her two brothers stood on either side of her grinning.

As the memory flowed into her brain, she couldn't help but let a single tear fall.

"Mum, Dad..." she whispered softly to the picture, "I know it's been over four years, but sometimes, I wonder if you still think I'll come home one day...despite the police finding evidence I had died...in which in some way I did, but not dead for real...just changed..."

She stared at her hands and ran her fingers over the shiny scales; they shone slightly in the light, but also there were a few scars from where she had been sliced of cut by enemies in combat.

"I don't know what you'd make of me now," Mona continued to whisper "As appearances go, you might feel terrified...which I would understand...but after you had come over the shock...would you see your daughter?"

She ran her hands over her belly again, and the tears fell again, this time more rapidly.

"I wonder how my parents would react to you little one?" she asked softly.

She closed the wardrobe and walked to the doorway of her room where she saw the turtles practicing with their weapons.

She looked down at her stomach again and wondered if the new addition would be interested in Ninjutsu. She could only imagine Splinter teaching the child everything he taught the turtles in their tot years, and she wondered if she could teach the child Karate, Kung Fu and Bushido.

Smiling at the thoughts she went over to her bed and lay down, carrying extra weight around certainly did make her more tired and Donatello had been telling her to take it easy and rest whenever she would find time.

"You'll thank me later when the baby cries at night!" Donatello had added making Raphael groan loudly.

"Poor old Raphie boy!" Michelangelo had cut in, "He's gonna be a bigger hot head than before! Baby cries, nappies, spewing up!"

Then Leonardo slapped the back of his head and reminded him that the loud crying would wake them too and the smell of the nappies would affect everyone to which Michelangelo's mood changed dramatically making everyone laugh.

Mona laughed at the memory before resting back on her pillow and closing her eyes running her hands over her belly gently.

**Oh dear, looks like Izo Arashi and Dr Arden are still plotting, but what will they do?**

**Meanwhile, looks like Mona's feeling sad her family won't see her baby. **

**Sorry the chapter was rather short, more will follow soon enough! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya all!**

**Another chapter up! Normally I would wait another 24 hours, but I managed to write another much quicker than normal! Must be because I've had more fresh ideas! lol!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Monitoring**

One day, Raphael was sitting on the sofa with the book Leonardo gave him. Since getting the book weeks back it had become his bible.

Each day he spent every spare minute reading and trying to make sure Mona was comfortable. There had been times he felt scared but he tried to hide it all behind the strong tough facade he always carried.

One section he read many times was supporting Mona on the days she would feel low and sensitive.

"During pregnancy your partner may feel depressed and emotional, make sure you're aware of post natal depression symptoms and know where to go for help..." he murmured softly "You may feel stressed too, but do not ignore your feelings for the sake of your partner, do find help for yourself if you feel you cannot cope."

Through the weeks, Raphael prided himself on being a good partner, he always made sure Mona was comfortable and comforted her during her stressful days.

There had been times that Mona would start crying for no reason or feel ill and Raphael sometimes felt like breaking down, but he kept his strength up and made sure she was calm.

Once Mona was settled, he often would go outside to get some air or go to his punch bag to blow off steam.

Leonardo sometimes helped by sparring with him and doing exercises topside and Splinter would help him with calming meditation exercises. The old rat even helped Mona with some soothing exercises to help keep her circulation going.

Donatello meanwhile kept an eye on Mona and told Michelangelo to keep his teasing and jokes to a minimum.

Normally Michelangelo would be annoyed if he had no-one to tease, but this time he had seemed to have matured enough to realise there were more important things than jokes and wanted to make sure Mona and the baby were safe and comfortable, in fact most of the time he sat next to Mona and talked to the baby when Raphael was topside.

"Hey little dude!" he would call softly, stroking Mona's stomach gently and jittering excitedly every-time he felt a kick "It's your uncle Mikey here! When you come out of there! You're gonna be loved all over!"

Mona giggled and patted Michelangelo's head affectionately.

"You hoping for a boy Mikey?" she asked.

Michelangelo blushed slightly.

"Maybe..." he said quietly then added "Then I could turn him into me!"

Mona gave him a playful frown.

"I don't think Raphael would like that much!" she said pinching his cheek.

"Aww come on!" said Michelangelo "It'll be wicked to have another me around the place! Wouldn't you say little dude?" he stroked Mona's stomach again and once again another kick was made.

"See!" cried Michelangelo "Even he agrees!"

Michelangelo then shrieked as Donatello touched his shoulder.

"Come on Mikey." he said "I need to see Mona for a few minutes, it's important!"

"Awww!" Michelangelo whined "But I wanted to keep talking to the little dude!"

"Buzz off Mikey." said Donatello "You can talk to the baby later."

"Aww alright!" sulked Michelangelo but Mona kissed his head and pinched his cheek again reassuring him he had loads of time to chat to the baby.

"Careful how you go Mona." Donatello said in a concerned voice as he helped Mona up from the sofa and took her to his medical room.

"Aww Donny." Mona tutted "Don't fuss over me, I'm ok."

Donatello blushed and helped Mona onto the bed before pulling a small machine over to the bed.

"Wow! Donny!" cried Mona "is that a..?"

Donatello nodded.

"An ultrasound machine." He said proudly "I spent weeks trying to fix it up so I could monitor the baby properly, you are over six months gone."

Mona nodded as well as felt a little scared.

"I can't believe how fast it's going, I mean, another three months and the baby's gonna be here."

"You're going to be just fine." Donatello assured Mona as he fired up the machine and asked Mona to lift her top so he could get to her stomach.

"This is my first time testing this so bear with me." Said Donatello as he placed some gloves on and rubbed some jelly on his fingers before gently massaging Mona's stomach with it. As he did he smiled as he felt a kick from the baby.

"Awww, hi little one," he whispered "Don't worry, your Uncle Donny's gonna make sure you're ok."

Mona laughed again and Donatello placed the ultrasound wand on Mona's stomach and at once the TV screen lit up to show a black and white blurry image of the baby within.

Mona felt like crying once she saw the tiny little life show up.

"There he is!" beamed Donatello "Or her." He added.

Mona smiled as she watched the image move around.

"All the weeks I monitored you." Donatello spoke "I kept thinking you would lay an egg, until I remembered you were once human." He took another deep breath before continuing "So although your body may have mutated, your human biology has remained unchanged, so you can give birth to live young."

Mona watched the screen again and Donatello began to point out everything there.

"I wish Raphael and Leonardo weren't training topside." She sighed "Raphael would love to see this!"

Donatello agreed.

"If you wish it." He said "We'll bring Raphael in tonight so he can see and if you're ok with it, the others can see the baby later, don't worry though; we'll keep Mikey under control!"

Mona laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raphael and Leonardo were resting on a building looking out towards Coney Island beach.

Leonardo looked over to his brother who sat quietly and jiggled his foot nervously.

"You ok?" asked Leonardo.

Raphael turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" he said "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You're really nervous aren't you?" asked Leonardo

"You think bro?" asked Raphael "You have no idea how I feel, Mona's giving birth in three months, and despite all the reading I've done from the book you gave me, I'm still shitting bricks! I have no idea how I'm going to react when she goes into labour."

Raphael then began to sweat and go very pale.

"I keep thinking something's going to go wrong...I remember reading about complications that can occur in pregnancy, what if the baby is unhealthy...what if the baby dies...what if..." tears formed in Raphael's eyes "What if...Mona dies?"

Leonardo's stomach gave a jolt and his heart beat hard and he instantly pulled Raphael close to him and they held each other for a while.

Though Leonardo wasn't in the same position as Raphael, he also felt scared for Mona, he had also read in the book that sometimes (in rare situations) a woman would die or become seriously ill in childbirth.

Despite Mona being with Raphael, Leonardo still held a flame for Mona, even after the years of struggling to live with a broken heart; he felt a strong connection with Mona. She was more than just an adopted sister; she was his shoulder to cry on, his (friend) soul mate in a way.

"As much as Mona means a lot to Raphael," he thought "She means so much to me too, if anything happened to her, my heart would hurt more than it has in years, almost like the ties that bind us together would be severed in more painful ways than any wounds laid on me by enemies, past and present."

He looked down at Raphael who looked terrified, almost like a frightened child, and memories began to flood back to him when they were just turtle tots and Raphael often leaned on Leonardo for support when he was scared despite the rivalry they had.

But Leonardo also knew it wasn't just the fears of Mona's pregnancy, but also the fact that the Foot were still at large and that the serum had been used on the ninja making them harder to kill.

He didn't know how long they could hide the truth from Mona, but he knew that Mona was in no fit state to fight, let alone take in that Dr Arden was still experimenting.

* * *

But if he had looked behind him, he would have noticed two ninja soldiers watching from afar with binoculars.

"Look at them!" the first one commented "They're sitting ducks! Why don't we just get them?"

"Arashi said not to attack!" the second replied "We just got to watch where they go, and then report to him about their whereabouts, we watch the turtles, we find the lizard lady!"

The first one sighed.

"It's not the same though." He said "But if it's what the boss wants, we better obey."

**Whoa! It's getting closer now, won't be long before the baby comes, what are you readers hoping for? Boy or Girl?**

**Aww, Mikey's very excited, but Raphael's very worried, as all expectant fathers would be.**

**And uh oh! The Foot are still spying on our heroes? Will they succeed or will the turtles find out? **

**Stay tuned for more! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi readers!**

**Despite trouble from the Foot, our heroes are still focused on making sure Mona is ok. Last chapter, Donatello managed to build an ultrasound machine so he could monitor the baby's progress. I wonder how the others will react to seeing the baby on a small screen? Well read below to find out!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Plans**

When Leonardo and Raphael returned, Splinter was waiting in the kitchen and Michelangelo was watching the TV.

"Where's Mona?" asked Raphael concerned "And Donatello?" asked Leonardo.

"In the medical room." Splinter replied "Donatello informed me that he was monitoring Mona's progress." As he spoke, there was a warm glow in his face "In fact Raphael, your mate has requested your presence."

Raphael didn't hesitate to leave the kitchen and run to Donatello's medical room where he saw his mate laying on the bed whilst Donatello was still analysing the image on the screen.

Upon seeing his mate, Raphael walked over and kissed Mona before looking up at the screen.

"With this great device." Donatello said proudly "I can monitor the baby's growth and progress."

As Raphael watched the screen, his eyes filled with tears at the sight.

"There's our little baby!" Mona smiled as she clasped Raphael's hand.

Donatello pointed out the hands, feet and head on the screen, "And look!" he cried "the little one's showing signs of a tail!"

Mona smiled and waved the tip of her own tail.

Raphael grinned at his brother.

"You're a genius Donnie!" he praised.

As they stared at the screen, a small tapping was heard.

"Donatello?" they heard Splinter's voice "May we share the honour of witnessing the new life within Mona's womb?"

The three reptiles turned to Splinter proudly, and Donatello looked at Mona and Raphael who agreed without hesitation.

Splinter bowed then turned to outside the door where he beckoned Leonardo and Michelangelo inside.

At once Michelangelo walked inside, he was twitching in excitement and Leonardo kept giving him looks to keep calm and quiet.

As Donatello pointed to the screen showing the blurred image of the baby, everyone grinned in excitement.

"Only three months till the little dude joins us!" Michelangelo squeaked with excitement "I can hardly wait!"

"Don't get your hopes too high Michelangelo." Splinter said gently "The new arrival might be a girl."

Mona smiled as she ran her hands over her stomach; Raphael also caressed it as he felt another kick.

"I think the little one's already turning out to be a ninja." Mona said warmly "All the kicks I'm getting."

Everyone laughed heartly.

Splinter meanwhile gazed upwards, a slight daydream forming in his mind as he saw himself teaching the new arrival the ways of Ninjutsu.

After a few moments he looked at his sons as they gathered around Mona, all taking a look at the screen and then stroke Mona's belly feeling for the baby.

A single tear formed in the old rat's eye as he watched, it was truly a beautiful sight.

"Never in my wildest dreams." He thought "Never did I think that I would see another youngling before my time is up. There have been times I've wondered if I would ever see grandchildren, but now...that dream has come true."

As he thought those thoughts, the tear fell through his fur and he made no hesitation to wipe it away as he continued to watch the turtles coo over Mona's belly and call to the baby.

* * *

After a while, everyone piled out of the medical room and walked into the living quarters. Splinter watched as Raphael helped Mona to the sofa and gently sat her down before sitting next to her whilst the other turtles sat on the armchairs.

Splinter, over the past few months had been thinking of maybe taking them to Casey's Farmhouse where they could be in the fresh air and be a good place for Mona to be relaxed when she had the baby.

He only thought it to be a good idea, but he wanted to make sure the turtles were ok with it.

"I have been thinking my sons" Splinter spoke softly "That we should move to safer quarters, now Mona is three months away from giving birth."

"Away from the lair?" asked Michelangelo.

"I believe that some fresh air and isolation from the humans will provide more protection than in the city." Splinter explained "Especially from the Foot if any attacks should happen."

As he spoke those last few words, the turtles looked uncomfortable.

"I agree Sensei." Mona spoke softly, the others looked at her "I believe the farmhouse will be a peaceful place to have the baby." She continued.

Donatello then spoke.

"Speaking on a medical part," he said "It will be a good idea, the farmhouse is far away from any city or town and surrounded by mostly forests, we'll be well hidden from prying eyes and danger and Mona will have access to fresh air if she needs it, and indeed the atmosphere will do her and the baby good."

"If it's good for Mona." Said Raphael "Then I'm all for it."

"Me too." Leonardo agreed.

"Ditto." Michelangelo piped in.

Splinter smiled.

"Then it is settled." He said "I shall speak with April and Casey about it and we shall prepare for the final months of waiting."

Mona placed her hand on her stomach again and smiled as she felt another kick, Raphael noticed she was looking tired.

"Babe." He said softly "I think you need to rest now."

Mona smiled warmly at Raphael.

"I'm fine hun." She said nuzzling his beak "But ok, I'll rest."

Raphael nuzzled her hair "I'll keep you company." He said before helping her up and leading her to the bedroom.

Meanwhile Leonardo went back to training with Splinter and Michelangelo turned on the TV.

* * *

As soon as they were gone, Donatello immediately got into his computer and sent a message to April.

After a few moments April came up on the screen.

"Good evening Donnie!" she said cheerfully, "How are things going, how are Mona and the baby?"

"All's well April." Said Donatello, his voice was quavering a little due to the excitement a couple of hours ago "I've been checking on Mona and the baby, and both are fine."

April's eyes lit up.

"Not long now!" she said excitedly "Not long until the little one arrives!"

Donatello shook his head.

"We're all excited, especially Mikey, he's been talking about it and he's been trying to bond with the baby before it's even born..." he then explained to April how his younger brother would talk to Mona's stomach and say hello to the baby.

"Aww how cute!" said April.

Donatello then cleared his throat.

"Listen April." He said "I wonder if you could help us with something...?"

**Awww, wasn't that sweet! Hope you readers liked it!**

**I wonder what Donatello's going to ask April? Find out in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all!**

**Well you wanted to know what Donatello was going to ask April, so here we go! :)**

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Surprise**

Leonardo lifted the sewer lid and peeped outside, the sun was just setting and he could see the back door of April's shop.

"What's going on up there Leo?" asked Michelangelo "Is it safe to come out?"

Leonardo looked back at his brothers who were hanging on the ladder below.

"Coast is clear!" he said pushing the lid off and doing a forward flip out of the hole.

The others followed with Raphael coming up last and pulling the lid over the sewer hole.

"Can I do all the decorating?" Michelangelo squeaked "I want to be top decorator!"

Raphael slapped Michelangelo's head causing the young turtle to shut up.

"You'll get your chance Mikey!" he said sternly "But this is my kid's room we're decorating!"

"Cool it you two!" Donatello snapped at the two bickering brothers at Leonardo knocked on the door and Casey answered the door.

"Oh hey guys!" he said "You come to get the stuff?"

Leonardo nodded "And are you coming to help with the decorating?" he asked "We could use all the help we can get?"

"You bet!" said Casey "April's got all the boxes in the shop; I'll get her to bring it here."

He soon disappeared inside calling for April.

"It sure was nice of April to get all these things for us." Donatello said "I hope I can get the crib and cot set up in the room once we've painted it!"

"I just hope we'll get it all done before Mona finds out." Raphael commented biting his lip in worry.

Since Mona was further into her pregnancy she had been sleeping a lot more and even started having more than two hot baths a day to soothe her pregnancy pains and aching legs. Sometimes Raphael joined her in the bath to comfort her when she was stressed which he enjoyed as it meant they had some tenderness and closeness together.

He hoped that she would sleep for a while whilst he and his brothers were at work on the baby's room, even if she didn't sleep; he knew she wouldn't move from the bedroom unless she had to.

After a few moments, Casey and April arrived holding boxes of paint, wood and other possessions.

"So is Mona unaware?" asked April excitedly.

The turtles nodded.

"She's resting in the bedroom," said Donatello "I've asked Splinter to keep an eye on her and make sure she's ok while we're at work."

"Great job Don!" said Casey "We wouldn't want the surprise ruined by her coming out and seeing us huh?"

The others agreed as they took everything down to the sewer and back to the lair.

* * *

But they were not alone, up on the rooftop of a building above them, two foot ninja were watching through binoculars and saw the turtles, Casey and April go down the sewer.

"Bingo." Whispered the first one, "Out of all the manholes we've been told to monitor, there is the one near where those humans live."

"Shall we inform the boss?" asked the second one "That we found the turtles?"

The first one looked a little sly.

"If the humans live in that house, and the turtles go there every so often..." he stopped as he watched the second one start to catch on with his idea.

"We must inform Arashi!" the second one said with a nasty smile, at once he tapped an earpiece to contact Arashi back at headquarters.

* * *

Back at the lair, Mona was dozing on the bed, her fingers resting on her stomach as she felt her baby moving around.

As the months had passed, she had felt scared, as well as excited. She knew it wouldn't be long before her baby was born.

She had been reading her own book on pregnancy that April had given her to prepare her for when it was finally time for her to give birth.

The book had helped her follow the golden rules in pregnancy such as eating healthily, drinking plenty of water and getting plenty of rest, but it also told her what to expect at birth, reading about it made her nervous, but she knew Donatello would take care of her and he said he had been studying hard on midwifery prior to when the day would come.

She rolled onto her side and stared at the side lamp, it's soft light made her feel calm as she focused on it, and as she relaxed, the child within her settled down.

It wasn't long before the door slowly opened and Mona saw her mate appear.

As soon as Raphael had entered, he looked worried seeing Mona laying there awake.

"I'm so sorry Mona." He said "Did I wake you?"

Mona smiled softly and sat up.

"No hun." She said "I'm fine, I was just dozing." She sat up and stretched her arms before standing up and pulling a loose dress over her body and shaking her hair about.

Raphael sighed at how beautiful and blooming she looked.

"I came in to tell you that my brothers and I have a surprise for you." Raphael said moving into the room and embracing Mona.

Mona looked up at her mate.

"A surprise?" she asked "What..." but Raphael put his finger on her lips and lead her outside before telling her to close her eyes.

Mona frowned but she did as she was told and trusted Raphael to lead her.

* * *

Meanwhile the other turtles, April, Casey and Splinter were waiting outside the spare bedroom. Michelangelo was hopping around in excitement whilst Donatello was telling him to stay calm, but it wasn't easy to stay calm when Raphael appeared with Mona who still had her eyes closed.

"Can I look now?" Mona asked impatiently.

"No, not yet." Raphael teased "Almost there now."

Mona laughed as she followed Raphael's lead and into the spare room where everyone was waiting.

"Ok," said Raphael "now..."

Mona opened her eyes and what she saw made her heart leap with joy.

What she saw was Raphael's old room, but it was painted a cream colour with many posters and pictures in frames.

Most of the pictures included 'Kung Fu Panda' and beautiful Japanese garden paintings along with some framed pictures of Japanese symbols 'Love' 'Peace' and 'Happiness' and above the Crib was one that read 'Precious little Treasure' in Japanese.

Also in the room was a crib along with a large cot for when the baby was a little bigger with the mobiles hanging from above, and the Ninja bear and Geisha bear sat on the pillows with Cuddles and the ninja Panda.

There was shelf after shelf full of toys including the ones that were given at the baby shower also a large toy box with silk pillows on top of it along with stuffed toys of the characters from 'Kung Fu Panda' and the sensory toys Donatello had given as gifts.

Also on the floor was a large mat with the Ying Yang sign and giant soft cushions in the shape of turtles and pandas.

"Oh my..." Mona was lost for words as she looked around the room "It's...it's...amazing!"

"You like it?" asked Raphael "It's wonderful!" cried Mona.

As Mona admired the room, Leonardo, Donatello, Splinter, Raphael, April and Casey walked inside.

As soon as Mona saw them, little tears of joy ran down her face and hugged each and every one of them.

"They all took their turn in getting this room decorated Mona," said Raphael proudly "Donny built the cot, shelves and toy box, and he said when the baby's older he'll build a bed."

Donatello bowed proudly as Mona hugged him.

"Splinter did the Japanese symbol pictures." Raphael continued "And he got the mat for the floor though April and Casey as well as the other paintings."

Mona looked around the room again and placed her hand on her stomach, "its beautiful guys!" she said "I couldn't have done it any better! Thank you so much!"

"You're going to be great parents." April smiled "I couldn't be more excited for you!"

Mona smiled again and Raphael stood behind her wrapping his arms around her.

Michelangelo walked over to the crib and picked up Cuddles before hugging him then he began to whisper to it.

"Hey Cuddles!" he said "You gonna be a friend to the little dude when he arrives aren't you?" he hugged Cuddles again tightly as a tear fell from his eye "You looked after me when I was a tot, and you'll look after the little dude won't you?"

Mona smiled at how Michelangelo spoke to his old bear before placing it back in the crib.

"It's going to be great." Said Raphael nuzzling Mona's neck as well as stroking her stomach, "the kid's gonna love this room."

Mona reached up and stroked the back of his head feeling the ribbons of his mask through her fingers.

As if in agreement the baby gave another kick against Mona's stomach to which Raphael smiled warmly feeling it with his fingers.

**Awww! The turtles, April, Casey and Splinter have surprised Mona by setting up the baby's room! Hope you like the descriptions! lol! **

**But uh oh! The Foot Ninja know where April and Casey live and they've seen them interact with the turtles! What will Arashi plan? **


End file.
